The Titans meet the Wolfpack
by Sgt Wolf 1336
Summary: The Titans meet a few new friends and Terra thinks she's falling in love with one of them. It's kind of a crossover, it only borrows elements from Star Wars, Halo, and Gears of War. just equipment, nothing else. Rated M for blood, death, gore, language, and sex. [Terra,OC] [BB,Raven].
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey, this is my first time doing something like this, so no flaming. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **I guess you could call this a crossover, but I'm only using a few things from Star Wars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or Teen Titans, or else I would be making this an episode, instead of writing this. I do, however, own my OC, Wolf. If you want to use him, let me know. Wolf and his team are republic commandos.**

 **Trust me, the writing gets better in the next few chapters.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Wolf**

The Teen Titans were gathered in the kitchen, talking about what had happened with Terra. Beast Boy was curled up in Terra's room, depressed. Suddenly, the alarm sounded, and everyone, except for Beast Boy, who was still lying in Terra's room, rushed to the computer monitor. It activated, showing Slade, standing in a cave, with Terra, fully human, lying on the floor, unconscious. Slade spoke, saying, "Hello Titans, say goodbye to your friend, Terra-."

He was interrupted by a black hand with a gauntlet wrapping around his mouth while another hand stabbed Slade in the kidney, then slit his throat. After Slade's body fell to the ground, a black helmeted head, with a red t-shaped visor, appeared in the camera feed. He saluted the shocked Titans, saying, "you owe me one for that, Titans."

Inside the helmet, RC-1336, better known as Wolf, smiled as the Titans finally closed their mouths, which had been hanging open since Slade had been neutralized. Wolf held his hand to where his ear would be, if he wasn't wearing his helmet, and said, "Wolfpack, form up and secure the fallen Titan."

Through the camera feed, the Titans watched as two black armored figures picked up Terra, with a third one covering them as they moved. Robin was the the first one of the Titans to compose themselves, and stood up and said, "If you think you can have Terra, you are strongly mistaken!"

Wolf shook his head and said, "First, you couldn't stop us if you wanted to, second, we are bringing Terra to Titan Tower."

Robin, surprised, merely nodded his head and said, "Thank you, then." Then, looking at the black armored figure, he asked, "Do you have a name?"

Wolf, looked at Robin for a long moment, then replied, "You can call me Wolf, or RC-1336."

Robin nodded his head, then said, "Alright then, Wolf, when are you gonna bring Terra by?"

Wolf looked at Robin and started to speak, "We'll bring her by…"

One of the black armored commandos started yelling, "Contact, eighty five hostiles converging on our location…correction, we've got hard contact!"

Wolf raised his rifle, and said to the Titans watching, "We're gonna be overrun, unless we get some reinforcements. We can't hold this position for more than 10 minutes." The feed then dissolved into static.

Robin turned to the Titans and said, " We've gotta help them out if we want Terra back. Titans, Go!"


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Captured

**Feel free to review and let me know your opinion on this story. I do appreciate any advice you guys have. This scene has torture, so if you're uncomfortable, i suggest you skip to the bottom. I decided to go light on the torture scene, since kids may be reading this.**

 **Chapter 2: Rescue Mission Goes Wrong**

The Teen Titans arrived at the cave to see one of the black armored soldiers down on the ground, bleeding, while the other two were holding off a group of robots, keeping them from taking Terra, still unconscious. Raven went over to the bleeding soldier and started to heal him, while Beast Boy transformed into a Rhino and charged the line of robots. Robin threw his explosive boomerangs, wiping out ten of the robots. Starfire summoned bolts from her eyes, destroying another group of robots. Cyborg took cover near the commandos and opened fire from his arm cannon, laying down suppressing fire while they pulled the wounded commando back.

Noticing one of the soldiers was missing, Robin turned to one of the commandos and asked, "Wasn't there four of you? Who's missing?"

The commando turned to Robin and replied, "Our team leader, Wolf, was taken by a group of robots. We tried to rescue him, but we couldn't break through the line."

 **Meanwhile, in an undisclosed facility**

Wolf woke up with chains holding his arms above his head. He slowly looked up to see the chains securely attached to the ceiling. He knew he couldn't break free of the chains, so he tried calling his squad-mates with the built in com-link, but couldn't get through.

Suddenly, his helmet was pulled off of his head, revealing a 17 year old guy, with short blonde hair and green eyes, with a scar running from his right cheek to the middle of his right forehead. He blinked at the one harsh light swinging above him, then winced as a shadowy figure jabbed him where he was just shot, in his right abdomen. The shadowy figure stared at him for a minute, then said, "Tell me where you came from."

Wolf smirked on the inside, but on the outside, merely said, "Sergeant Wolf, RC-1336."

Frowning, the shadowy figure pulled out a cattle prod and flicked it on. Wolf saw the bolts of electricity dance across the tip of the cattle prod, and knew that this would be a very long day. The shadowy figure then shoved the cattle prod into his abdomen, and started electrocuting him.

Wolf swore to himself that this bastard wouldn't get a sound out of him. The shadowy figure continued shocking him, making his body convulse with pain. Eventually, the figure stopped, turning off the cattle prod, and asked, "What is your mission here?"

Wolf looked up, spat out blood, smirked, and said, "Go to hell, fucker."

The figure smiled, impressed and surprised at the teen. Not very many people could take that much pain, and still be so defiant. The figure picked up the cattle prod, flicked on the charge to a higher setting, then pulled out a handgun, aimed at Wolf's leg, and fired. At point blank range, the bullet penetrated the body armor, and lodged in his leg.

Wolf gritted his teeth as the bullet penetrated his skin, and he started to bleed profusely. Wolf, with the combination of the pain, which had increased immensely since the figure had placed the cattle prod against the new injury and started electrocuting him, and the blood loss, blacked out.

Frowning at the teen's loss of consciousness, the figure turned off the cattle prod and started bandaging the teen's leg wound. He needed the information, and he didn't want the teen dying just yet. He then turned and left the room. Wolf regained consciousness long enough to press a button on his right gauntlet, then passed out.

 **Meanwhile, Near the cave.**

Terra woke up to the Teen Titans and a few black armored soldiers talking about what had happened. Terra, who had woken up during the fight, then blacked out again, noticed one of the black armored soldiers was missing. She stood up shakily, gaining the attention of everyone, and spoke four words, "Where's the other soldier?"

One of the black armored soldiers noticed something on his HUD, in his helmet, and said, "RC-1336 has activated his emergency transponder. We got a fix on his location. Wolfpack, regroup, we're going after 36."

Robin stood up, as did Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. They said, "You're not going without us."

The black armored soldier opened his mouth to protest, then just shook his head and nodded, saying, "Fine, you can come."

Terra stood up, saying, "I'm coming along too."

Everyone looked at her, making Terra blush, then nodded and started heading towards the signal.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf's Hell

**I tell you what. If I get 10 likes, i'll tell you in another chapter something i'm sure a lot of you will find interesting. On with the story, thanks for reading. If you couldn't tell by now, Wolf isn't a clone, neither are any of the other republic commandos. In this, Raven is a Telepath, as well as an empath.**

 **Chapter 3: Wolf's Hell**

After five days of looking for the emergency transponder signal, the Teen Titans and the Wolfpack finally found the facility Wolf was being held. During those five days, Wolf was tortured almost nonstop, making his PTSD, which was bad to begin with, a lot worse. Wolf now had electrical burns along most of his right side, as well as several now infected gunshot wounds. During the entire time, Wolf never made a sound of pain, just recited his rank, name, and serial number, and told the figure to go to hell.

Wolf woke up to the sounds of gunfire. He noticed his helmet lying near his feet. He caught the helmet with his foot and kicked upwards, sending the helmet flying upwards and onto his head, like he was hoping. He noticed that he was within tac-com range of his squad, but couldn't muster the energy to speak. He slumped in his chains, as the gunfire came closer and closer.

Suddenly, the chains holding him up shattered from gunfire from two DC-17s, dropping Wolf to the floor. Two of the commandos rushed up, and started first aid, noticing that his vital signs were dangerously low. They took off his chest-plate, revealing a black bodysuit underneath. They unzipped his suit, revealing the gunshot wound in Wolf's shoulder. They then took off his leg armor, and rolled up the bodysuit's legs to reveal another gunshot wound.

Glancing at each other, the commandos took off Wolf's helmet. Terra, watching the whole thing, was surprised to see a seventeen year old guy, instead of the twenty year old she had been expecting. He was deathly pale, and cute. Terra blushed, wondering where that last thought had come from. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the commandos walking over to the Teen Titans and saying, "If we don't get Wolf to a hospital soon, he's gonna die."

Robin spoke up, saying, "We have a state of the art medical facility at Titan Tower. Its the closest place, unless you want to travel three hours to another hospital."

Raven spoke up, saying, "Robin's right. We could probably heal him, and he'll die long before you get to another hospital."

The commando nodded his thanks, and turned to the other commandos and said, "alright, get the portable stretcher out, and grab his armor." He then said, "I'll go get Wolf's weapons and gear."

The commando came back a few minutes later with the weapons and spoke, saying, "Move Wolfpack, Wolf doesn't have long."

Wolf was having a nightmare. He was back in his house, being abused by his parents again. They started hitting him, cussing him out, and drowning him. He subconsciously knew that he wasn't five anymore, and that his parents were long gone, but that didn't stop the nightmare. His parents started shooting at him. It then changed to his mom stabbing him, then tying him up and stabbing him with needles, and torturing him constantly. He then dreamed about the neglect, the long periods of no food and no water, in dark basements, and running from the cops with his parents.

Raven gasped and looked towards the unconscious Wolf, seeing everything he was dreaming about. She quickly turned around, but not before a tear escaped her eye, and a tree toppled. The group finally made it to Titan Tower, stripping Wolf of the rest of his armor, and started to hook up Wolf to an IV. The second the needle made contact with Wolf's skin, he gasped, opened his eyes, and an invisible force sent everyone flying back, crashing into a wall. They got up to see Wolf holding his handgun, aiming at them, and growling, between gritted teeth, "I. Hate. Needles."

Terra looked into Wolf's eyes, thinking that they were a beautiful shade of dark green. Shaking her head at that thought, she got up with the rest of the Teen Titans, raising their hands. One of the commandos slowly approached Wolf, saying, "C'mon Wolf, its us. You need the IV man."

Wolf, shaking his head, lowered his sidearm and gave it, grip first, to the commando. Wolf looked at Raven with hollow eyes, and Raven got up and walked over to Wolf, stared at him for a minute, gasped, and stepped back, shocked. Wolf gave her a sad smile and said, "I take it you're a telepath, then."

Raven nodded, stunned by what she had experienced from the young commando's mind. Wolf beckoned her over, and when she was close, he whispered, "Tell no one else, not even my squad."

Raven nodded in agreement, and left the room to meditate. Meanwhile, Terra stepped over to Wolf's side, and spoke, saying, "Thank you for saving me Wolf, I would be dead if not for you."

Wolf looked at her, staring into her deep blue eyes. He examined her, noticing her curves, the way she stood, and how her hair was covering one of her eyes. Adorable, he thought. Shocked at those thoughts that had sprung up unbidden, he cleared his head, gave Terra a sad smile, and said, "My pleasure Terra."

Wolf then jerked as Cyborg put the needle in his arm. What little color he had left drained from his face. He had a flashback, his parents torturing him with needles sadistically.

Terra noticed all the color drain from his face, and he stared at the ground, unfocused, and looking like all the life was being sucked out of them. She felt sad that his beautiful eyes could hide so much pain, then inexplicably angry that someone would do something to him to cause him so much pain. She wanted to bury whoever made him feel like that.

Raven, meditating, felt the emotion from her room, and teared up, realizing what she suspected when he dreamed was true. He had severe PTSD, and was in so much pain from all the child abuse and torture he had endured. A lamp broke in her room, and she started chanting, _**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**_ over and over again until she had mastered her emotions.

Wolf started seeing double. The last thought he had before he blacked out was how beautiful Terra was.

 **Thanks for reading. See ya next time**

 **-Sgt Wolf 1136**


	4. Chapter 4: Wolf Awakens

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Warning: Contains sexual content**

 **Chapter 4: Wolf Awakens**

While Wolf was unconscious, the Wolfpack and the Teen Titans were sorting out living arrangements. Titan Tower had a few spare rooms, so the Teen Titans offered to let the group of commandos stay there temporarily, until their squad leader was healed. The unit had hesitated, until, with the insistence of the Teen Titans, they accepted the offer. Wolf had slipped into a coma, and although Raven and Cyborg were doing their best to heal him and wake him up, he stayed in the coma.

Two weeks had passed by, and Terra was sitting in the infirmary visiting Wolf, like she'd done every day. She felt guilty that he was tortured and so severely injured because he was trying to rescue her. She looked up at the clock, and saw how late it was. Yawning, she fell asleep in the chair. Raven walked in, and noticing Terra asleep next to Wolf's side, turned around and got a spare blanket, placing it on Terra. Raven knew Terra had rarely left Wolf's side since he had slipped into the coma. She understood how guilty Terra felt.

Right as Raven was about to walk out, she heard a groan and spun around. Wolf opened his eyes, looking around nervously. He saw Terra sleeping next to his bed, and his gaze softened. Looking at Raven, he put his finger to his lips, and slowly sat up. Raven stared questioningly at Wolf, who merely glanced at her, then disconnected his IV. Wolf got up on unsteady feet, and took about four steps before he dropped to one knee, his head spinning and seeing double. Raven went to guide Wolf back to his hospital bed. Shaking his head, Wolf stood up and walked outside the room, motioning Raven to follow. Once they were out of earshot of the sleeping Terra, Wolf turned to Raven and asked, "How long have I been out?"

Raven sighed and said emotionlessly, "Two weeks Wolf."

Wolf merely nodded and said, "Well fuck. Okay where's my gear?"

Raven looked at Wolf for a long moment, then merely motioned for Wolf to follow her. Wolf nodded and followed Raven to to elevator, where they went to the ops room floor. Wolf stepped out of the elevator and looked around, noting how clean the room was. Wolf looked at Raven confused and asked, "Well, where's my gear?"

Raven started getting annoyed with the commando asking the same question, but spoke and said, "Its in your bedroom Wolf. Follow me."

Wolf looked at her like she had grown another head and said, "Bedroom? When did I get a bedroom?"

Raven filled him in on what had happened while he was in his coma, and stopped at a room. Opening the door, Wolf and Raven walked in, and Wolf looked around the room. It was pretty bare, and in one corner was a locker containing all of his equipment. Turning to Raven, Wolf folded his arms across his chest and said, "Alright, this is too generous. What's the catch?"

Raven shook her head at the teen's suspicion and said, "There's no catch Wolf. You're not used to kindness, are you?"

Wolf just shook his head, then asked, "Who lives in the rooms next to me?"

Raven replied, "Terra lives in the room to your right, Beast Boy lives to the left of you, your squad lives behind you, and I live in the room above you."

Wolf nodded and said, "Okay. One more question. Do you guys have a gym?"

Raven nodded and said, "Just go to the elevator, its on the 4th floor."

Nodding his thanks, Wolf said goodnight to Raven and went to bed. Raven went up to her room and went to bed.

The next morning, Robin, who was the first to get up, walked into the kitchen to see Wolf cooking breakfast, frying eggs, bacon, making waffles and coffee, and nodding his head to the music blaring in his earbuds. Robin noted that Wolf was listening to Three Years Hollow. Giving Wolf a thumbs up on his choice of music, Robin sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his eyes. Wolf took one of his earbuds out and, turning to Robin said, "Never would have taken you for the heavy metal kind."

Robin nodded his head, and asked Wolf, "So, what are your five favorite bands?"

Wolf thought for a minute and then said, "If I had to choose, I would say Breaking Benjamin, Five Finger Death Punch, Disturbed, Three Years Hollow, and some Bon Jovi. Honestly though, I listen to the first four the most."

Robin nodded and, noticing that Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire had gotten up, seduced by the smell of breakfast, said, "We have speakers, if you want to play some music."

Wolf thought about it and said, "How do you feel about You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi?"

Robin smiled and said, "Fuck yeah!"

Wolf nodded and played that song, singing along while he cooked breakfast. Robin started sing along, with Wolf smiling and together they both sang the chorus, "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling you give love a bad name!"

Wolf finished breakfast and, grabbing a bunch of plates, served the Teen Titans, and the Wolfpack, who had walked out of their bedrooms, thrilled that Wolf was awake, breakfast. Noticing that Wolf wasn't eating, Robin looked at Wolf and asked, "Why aren't you eating?"

Wolf smiled and said, "Don't worry, i've got my own breakfast. Wolf rummaged through his belt and pulled out a spec ops MRE, and started eating, with the Wolfpack shaking their heads in amusement. Robin looked at the food Wolf was eating, and asked hesitantly, "C-Can I try your food?"

Wolf shrugged his shoulders and said,"Be my guest. I don't think you're gonna like it though."

Robin took one bite of Wolf's MRE, turned green, and ran towards the bathroom, with Wolf and his team chuckling. Faintly, the sounds of retching could be heard. Robin, clutching his stomach, walked out of the bathroom and asked, "How the fuck do you eat that stuff?"

Wolf smirked and said, "That's gourmet compared to the coffee they give you. You could melt steel with it."

Terra woke up, and noticed that Wolf wasn't in the hospital bed . Fearing the worst, she sprinted to the elevator and punched the button to the ops room. She ran out the elevator and stopped noticing all of the Teen Titans laughing, and Wolf standing, shaking his head, with a smile on his face. Hearing Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin come on, Wolf started singing along, sounding exactly like the singer,

"Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break, I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane, as I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try to find my place in the Diary of Jane so tell me how it should be!"

Terra giggled at Wolf singing along, then not even realizing she had done it, tackled Wolf with a hug. Wolf looked down to see Terra hugging him, with the Titans and the Wolfpack staring in shock. Wolf, not sure how to react, patted her back comfortingly. She looked up at Wolf, tears in her eyes, and said, "I never thought you'd wake up. I'm so sorry, if I hadn't needed to be rescued, you would have never gotten hurt, I understand if you never want to see me again, but-"

Wolf interrupted gently, "Terra, its not your fault, don't blame yourself. If I hadn't been so reckless, I would have never gotten captured. It's my fault, not yours."

She stopped crying and looked up at him confused, "Wait, you don't hate me?"

Wolf looked down at her and asked, "Why would I hate you, Terra? I was trying to rescue you, remember? I don't rescue people that I hate, you know."

Terra smiled and hugged him again, embarrassingly realizing that she was hugging him a long time, longer than normal. Wolf looked down at her and said, "you know, I made breakfast if you want it."

Terra stepped back, and smiled, saying, "Thanks Wolf. I'm famished."

As Terra grabbed food and sat down, Wolf went into his room, and changed out of the black T-shirt and camo pants he was wearing. He put on a sleeveless black shirt, and loose black tactical pants. As he turned, he caught a glimpse of his tattoo, a tribal wolf howling. Smiling sadly at a reminder of his past, he walked out of his room and walked towards the elevator. Robin got up and followed Wolf to the elevator, asking, "Where are you going?"

Wolf turned to Robin and said, "I'm heading to the gym on the 4th floor. Care to join me?"

Robin nodded and said, "Alright, let me go change and i'll meet you down there."

Wolf nodded and got into the elevator, going down to the gym and started his workout. Terra overheard the conversation, as did all of the Teen Titans, and the Wolfpack, and decided she wanted to see him work out. Maybe, she thought, he'd take off his shirt, and then…realizing she was fantasizing about Wolf, she shook her head, and as Robin came out of his room dressed in a red t-shirt and gym shorts, decided to go down to the gym. Apparently, all of the Teen Titans had the same idea, cause they all got up and got into the elevator. The squad of commandos looked at each other, then starting laughing, shaking their heads. No way they were wasting another day of rest watching Wolf workout.

As the Titans rode the elevator down, they each started rationalizing why they were gonna watch Wolf work out. Raven and Cyborg thought that, as the team medics, they should watch him to make sure he didn't overexert himself. Starfire wanted to see what her new human friend was capable of. Robin wanted to see if Wolf was stronger than him, and Beast Boy wanted to see what Wolf had that made Terra interested in him. Terra wanted to see Wolf workout because she thought he was cute.

The elevator opened up and the Titans got out, seeing that Wolf was using a punching bag. He was hitting it with lightning fast speed, causing the punching bag, which was designed to take quite a beating, to go flying off of its chain and sent ten feet away. Wolf turned sheepishly and said to Robin, "Sorry about that, i'll pay for a replacement."

Robin just smiled and shook his head, saying, "Its fine man. Don't worry about it."

Wolf nodded and walked over to a bench bar, with all of the Teen Titans following him. He put on 450, and starting lifting, doing them effortlessly. He did about five sets of twenty, then got bored and put the bar down, sat up, and noticed Terra practically drooling. The rest of the Teen Titans were in shock, with Robin thinking uneasily that he could only lift 220 on his best day, and even then, it was a struggle.

Wolf waved his hand in front of Terra's eyes, and, getting no response, smiled and shook his head, then walked over to the pull-up bar, picking up a 50 pound backpack, and started doing pull-ups. Cyborg, deciding to do some, tried a 20 pound backpack, and was able to do ten pull-ups before collapsing. He shook his head at Wolf, who was on his seventy eighth pull-up and still going strong, and stepped back.

Wolf finally finished, and dropped down, looking around. Noticing everyone's expression, he decided to stop the workout early. Wolf walked over to a treadmill, started it up, and set the speed to the highest it could go. He ran on that for ten minutes, then got off and walked over to the Titans and asked, "So what now?"

Terra looked up at Wolf, and noticed his tattoo. She blurted out, "So what does the tattoo stand for?"

Wolf looked at Terra, noticing how her cropped black shirt drew subtle attention to her figure, and looked into her blue eyes, wondering idly how she looked in just her underwear. Shaking off those thoughts, he looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "Well, I had just gotten into the army, and decided I wanted a tattoo, so I walked into a tattoo shop, saw this design, and decided that my right bicep was the ideal place for it. I thought that the wolf howling was ideal for me."

Terra blushed as the teen's green eyes staring into hers. She wondered what it would be like to make out with him, then maybe have sex…realizing that everyone was staring, with Raven smiling knowingly, she wondered if everyone here was a damn telepath. Wolf looked around, just noticing everyone's attention on the two. He blushed slightly, then, out of nowhere, asked, "Hey, Terra, you wanna go grab some lunch with me?"

Terra's heart fluttered excitedly, was this a date? She practically shouted, "Yes!" Then trying to recover her composure, stammered, "I-I mean, sure, that s-sounds fun."

Wolf smiled, and as they went into their rooms, he could swear he heard an excited scream. Shaking his head, he undressed and got into the shower. He dried off, then he walked to his closet and put on black jeans and a black t-shirt, with black combat boots and a black combat knife concealed in his boot.

He walked outside of his room, and noticed Terra had left her door ajar. He glanced in to see Terra naked, getting ready to take a shower. He turned red and quickly turned around, thankful that she didn't see him. He walked over to the ops room, turned around and walked back into his room and grabbed his sidearm and holstered it. He sat down at one of the tables and tried to stop thinking about Terra, and what her breath would feel like on his neck, what sounds she'd make and the way she would writhe while going down on her… shaking his head to clear those thoughts away, he looked around, thankful that Raven wasn't nearby.

Terra stepped into the shower, thankful that Wolf hadn't noticed when she had walked by his door and looked over, seeing him naked. She started wondering what he'd feel like inside her, and starting fantasizing about him, playing with herself, moaning slightly as she slipped a finger in, then two, imagining it was Wolf making love to her. Trembling, she climaxed, covering her hand with her sticky juices. Washing her hair, she stepped out of the shower and put on a small black thong that barely covered anything, and a small black bra. Then she put on a small black skirt and a black crop top. Doing her makeup, she walked into the ops room to see Wolf hanging out by one of the tables. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

She replied with, "Always ready, baby." Blushing to herself when she realized what she called him, and hoping he didn't notice, she walked towards the elevator. Wolf smiled to himself when he heard her call him baby. Maybe, he thought to himself as he followed her to the elevator, maybe I have a shot with her after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm

**Sup guys. Feel free to like and review so I can improve and so I know people actually read this ;) Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OCs. So, this is gonna get a little intense. Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 5: Calm Before The Storm**

As Wolf and Terra reached the garage at the bottom of Titan Tower, Wolf was trying to think of a good place to eat. He had just arrived in Jump City three weeks ago, and 90% of the time he was unconscious. Sighing in defeat, he turned to Terra and asked, "So, Terra, you know any good places to eat?"

Terra looked up at Wolf and said, "I know a few places. How long have you lived in Jump City?"

Wolf glanced at her and said, "Well, I just got here three weeks ago. I wasn't exactly conscious for most of the time though."

Terra winced at the reminder, while Wolf, seeing that, quickly said, "So, where do you wanna go?"

Terra thought about it, then said, "Does pizza sound good?"

Wolf nodded and said, "Sure. So where is it?"

They walked to the car and got in, with Wolf driving. As they drove to the restaurant, Wolf plugged in his iPhone and started playing Chemical Ride by Three Years Hollow. As he was driving, Wolf started softly singing the chorus:

 _Give into me and tell me i'm right_

 _I wanna be your chemical ride_

 _And how I love the things you say to me_

 _Wake up and go live your life_

 _I'll be the best on this ride_

 _And how I love the way you breathe_

Terra thought the song was awesome, and smiled at the sound of Wolf's voice. She really liked that genre of music, of course she'd love any song that Wolf sang…wondering if she was going crazy, she looked out the window and stared at Wolf's reflection dreamily.

Wolf was enjoying the song, and he thought he was lucky that Terra wanted to hang out with him. As he was driving, he risked a glance at Terra, who was staring out the window. He started thinking how beautiful she was, and wondering what she was doing hanging out with him. He briefly thought about her naked body, how perfect every curve was, how perfect she was. He then thought that that was a good way to get in a car crash, so Wolf tried to focus on just driving.

They pulled up to the pizza place, and got out of the car. Wolf locked the doors and walked into the pizza place. Terra turned to Wolf and asked, "So, what do you want on the pizza, Wolf?"

Wolf shrugged and replied, "I'll have whatever you're having."

Terra just smiled and walked to the counter. Looking at the menu, she decided on a meat and pepperoni pizza. Right as she was about to get her wallet out of her purse, Wolf walked up behind her and said to the cashier, "The pizza's on me."

Terra turned to Wolf and said, "Wolf, its fine, I can pay for it."

Shaking his head, Wolf said, "Don't worry about it, my treat." Wolf placed the money on the counter and told the cashier to keep the change.

They went and sat down at a table facing the door. Terra looked at Wolf, thinking how lucky she was to be eating lunch with one of the cutest guys she'd ever seen. Clearing her throat she asked hesitantly, "So Wolf, how did you get the scar across your eye?"

Wolf thought for a moment before replying, "Well, I was on my second tour with another squad, on a routine patrol through a village, when we noticed that no one was outside, and every building was boarded up. I had just enough time to shout "Ambush!" before they hit us. During the firefight, someone lobbed a grenade in front of us, blowing me back ten feet, and knocking me out. When I woke up, my helmet was wedged into a building, and the terrorist cell we were hunting had just executed the rest of my squad. When I fought back, one of them got me with a knife. I eventually outfought them, then evaded hostile patrols until I had made it back to base."

Terra asked, confused, "Wait, I thought the Wolfpack was your squad?"

Wolf shook his head, smiling sadly, and said, "No, our unit was formed out of the only survivors of four squads. We were issued new stealth armor, and tasked to…well I can't talk about that, its classified."

Terra nodded, and then said, "Wow, so you're like a super-soldier then?"

Wolf smiled nervously, and said, "I wouldn't go that far. Anyways, enough about that. So what do you like to do for fun Terra?"

Terra replied, "Well, I like to listen to music, specifically hard rock and heavy metal. I like to travel, you know, see the world. I love camping, and I love going to the movies and hanging out with my friends. What do you do for fun, Wolf?"

Wolf smiled sheepishly and said, "I don't really get a lot of free time. I'm deployed most of the time, and when i'm not deployed, I end up training all the time. I do enjoy listening to music, and I like hanging out with my friends. "

Terra smiled and said, "Well, there's a horror movie playing in half an hour. You wanna go?"

Wolf smiled and said, "Sure Terra, sounds fun." He didn't add that he doesn't care what he's doing, as long as its with her. He also didn't mention he hates horror movies.

They ate their pizza and got back into the car and headed to the movie theater. They bought two tickets to the movie, and sat in the back. There was no one else in the movie theater room, but they still chose to sit right next to each other. The movie started, and Wolf thought it was kinda boring. Terra, on the other hand, screamed and buried her head in Wolf's chest. Before he knew it, she was cuddling with him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, pulling her close. She realized with a start that she was cuddling with Wolf, and it felt right to her. She snuggled in closer, and found that she had never felt safer or more happy.

Wolf was enjoying himself until a torture scene appeared, with the psychotic doctor pulling out a row of needles, ready to stab the horrified girl in the movie. Wolf paled and, hastily making an excuse to Terra, bolted out of the theater room. Not now, he thought, burying his head in his hands, shaking. Then the flashbacks started. The torture his parents put him through, all the times he had been tortured by the various terror groups he had gone after, the more recent torture after he had been captured trying to rescue Terra.

Terra watched Wolf practically sprint out of the movie theater, and got up and followed him. She saw him slide to the ground, bury his head between his hands and start shaking violently. Then she heard him mutter, "No, not now, not another flashback." She cautiously approached Wolf and said tentatively, "Wolf, you okay?"

Wolf heard a familiar female voice and looked up to see Terra staring down at him worriedly. Trying his best to ignore the screams going through his head, he forced a smile on his face and said, "Hey Terra, i'm fine, its just-"

Terra asked, "What's a flashback?"

Wolf paled, and sighed and spoke, "A flashback is an intrusive memory, one you can't get out of your head. The milder ones just remind you of a bad experience. The bad ones, well have you ever seen a veteran cover his ears when there's fireworks, or flip out in a store?"

Terra nodded, and sat down next to Wolf and hugged him as he shook. She put her head on his shoulder and without thinking, kissed him on the cheek. Wolf froze, and looked at Terra to see her blushing madly. Wolf smiled, leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. Terra smiled and, blushing, said, "Wolf, there's something I need to tell you."

Wolf looked at her and thought, great, she's gonna tell me she has a boyfriend. Or she just wants to be friends. Wolf waited for Terra to continue. They both stood up.

Terra tried to gather her scattered thoughts, before saying, "It would probably be easier to show you." She leaned in and kissed him. Wolf surprised, froze for a second, then reciprocated her kiss. Terra's eyes widened as she felt Wolf kiss her back, then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wolf closed his eyes and put a hand on her hips, pulling her close. They kissed until they ran out of air, then looked into each other's eyes.

Wolf cleared his throat and stammered, "S-So what did you want to say?"

Terra blushed and said, "I was gonna say I really like you. I mean, more than a friend. If you don't feel the same, I understand…"

Wolf gently interrupted her, "I don't kiss anyone I don't have feelings for, Terra. I really like you too. So…" he continued, "Does this make us, you know, a couple."

Terra blushed and said, "I-I think so."

Wolf thought for a moment, grinned, and said, "Well then, there's only one thing to do."

Terra confused, asked, "What's that?"

Wolf leaned in and kissed her softly, feeling her lips press up against his. Terra let out a soft moan as Wolf's lips connected with hers. She ran her hand through his soft hair, and breathed in his scent. Wolf placed his hand on her back, pulling her softly into his grip. Their tongues began exploring each other's mouths, tasting each other. The world seemed to melt away as the only sounds Wolf could hear was his own pounding heartbeat, and Terra's soft moans. After finally running out of air again, they grudgingly broke apart. All Terra could think about was getting back to Titan Tower and locking the door to her room so they could be alone.

Wolf looked into Terra's eyes, and saw the glint of lust in her eyes. He knew it was a bad idea, but the idea of her pressed up against his body, making her moan and cry out his name…

They practically sprinted to the car, and sped to the Titan Tower. They slammed the car doors shut, and got into the elevator. Wolf pressed Terra up against the wall and kissed her again, pulling her against his body. Terra let out a moan, then grabbed Wolf by the waist, pulling him into her embrace, and put a hand on his cheek. Realizing that the elevator had arrived at the ops room, and the Teen Titans were staring in shock, with the Wolfpack grinning and giving Wolf a thumbs up, they broke apart, blushing madly. They stepped out of the elevator and stood there sheepishly.

They all turned around as the elevator opened again to show Beast Boy and Raven making out in the elevator. Wolf cleared his throat and they broke apart and looked up, turning red. Robin shook his head, and said, "I don't even want to fucking know."

Robin walked off towards his room, with Starfire following him, and everyone grinning knowingly. Beast Boy and Raven started walking towards one of the bedrooms. Cyborg grinned knowingly and asked, "So, where ya going you two?"

Beast Boy stammered, "uh, well, y-you see-"

Cyborg smiled and said, "Just kidding. You kids have fun." Smiling gratefully, Beast Boy and Raven went into Raven's room. Cyborg turned to Wolf and Terra and said, "I expect you two to be responsible and safe."

Wolf nodded and said, "Got it."

Cyborg then said, "Even though you two would be good parents, it's a little too dangerous right now, ya know?"

Wolf stared at Cyborg and said seriously, "Trust me, I know." Cyborg looked at Wolf questioningly, but Wolf just shook his head. Terra, fed up with waiting, tugged on Wolf's arm. Wolf looked at her face to see her giving him her best puppy dog expression. He just shook his head, grinning, then said, "Alright Terra, lets go."

Letting out an excited squeak, Terra practically dragged Wolf into her room. She closed and locked the door, then pulled the blinds down over both windows. Turning to Wolf with a grin, she undressed, revealing a small black bra and a black thong. She walked over to Wolf with a sway in her hips and unbuttoned his pants while he was taking his shirt off. He smiled and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She grinned as she finally got the pants unbuttoned, then frowned when she realized he was still wearing boots. He kissed her softly on the cheek then undid his boots, kicking them off and taking his socks off.

She walked back over to him, leaned in, and whispered, "Take me." He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her hard, forcing a loud moan out of her mouth as he put his hand on her waist and took off her thong, letting it drop to the ground to reveal her pussy, dripping wet.

He trailed his hand slowly towards her inner thigh, giving her goosebumps. He slowly started to rub her clit, making her moan louder as they moved on top of her bed. He stuck one finger in, making her tense up in pleasure. She finally got Wolf's underwear off, and put one hand on his waist as he continued pleasuring her. Terra broke off the kiss and whispered in Wolf's ear, "I love you Wolf. This is my first time, so please be gentle."

Nodding, Wolf slowly entered her, eliciting a moan of pleasure and pain. Slowly, they each got used to each other's shape and size, until they gradually got a good rhythm going. Terra started moaning louder, and Wolf kissed her, tongue exploring her mouth and wrestling with Terra's tongue. Terra began to writhe as she felt her peak rapidly approaching. She widened her eyes and cried out, "I'm gonna cum! Aaaah!"

She cried out Wolf's name as her pussy contracted around Wolf's cock, coating it in her warm juices. She couldn't believe how good that felt. Wolf was still going, increasing the tempo until she felt herself already about to cum again. Wolf was nearing his peak too, and she could feel it. She whispered to Wolf, "Cum in me, Wolf. I want to feel your hot seed in me."

Wolf could only nod as they both rapidly approached the climax. Right as Terra began to cum a second time, Wolf, feeling the effects of the tightening pussy, groaned as he came inside of Terra. Terra felt herself climax, and then felt Wolf's hot seed shoot into her. Crying out Wolf's name again, they finally finished, panting and sweating.

Terra knew this felt right, and they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6: Gathering Storm

**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading yesterday. I was driving back from vacation, and I left really early. I just got back a little while ago. It was a long drive. Well, enjoy this chapter, and let me know in the reviews any suggestions, or if you want to put your own OC in this story, pm me. In case you were wondering, the red light I mention in the story is a signal from a motion sensor the Wolfpack set up. In case you are wondering why a spec ops team seems to get nearly defeated so much, its because that all spec ops units rely on surprise, speed, stealth, and mobility. You put them in a defensive position, and you take away their advantage. Sure, they'll do more damage than conventional infantry, but they'll basically just be elite infantry at that point.**

 **Chapter 6: Gathering Storm**

Wolf woke up with a jolt, panting from another nightmare. He went to get up, but felt a weight on his arm and looked over to see Terra sleeping peacefully, curled up next to him with her head on his arm. He smiled as he remembered what had happened the night before. He gently moved his arm until her head was resting on the pillow. He softly kissed her forehead, then got up and walked into his room. He dressed in his bodysuit and started putting on his armor. Wolf then noticed a red dot displaying on his forearm controls. He paled, grabbed his DC-17, put on his helmet, and sprinted to his squad's room. They were suiting up, having noticed the same thing on their forearm controls.

Wolf sealed his helmet and opened a secure tac-com channel with his squad. The best part about his armor, he thought, was that you could yell and scream all you want, but if you didn't activate the helmet microphone, no one would hear you. Wolf turned to his squad and, using hand signals, told his squad to form up. They sprinted to the elevator and took it down to the ground floor.

Wolf and his squad took up positions covering the bridge that ran between the Titan Tower and Jump City. He ordered Wolfpack's sniper (S) to set up on a hill directly behind the squad's main position. Wolf ordered the squad's demolitions expert (DE) to set up an anti-armor position facing the bridge. Wolf and the other commando took up firing positions to either side of the anti-armor position. Sighting more of the hostiles they had fought in the caves, Wolf sighed and, tapping on his forearm controls, activated the alarm in Titan Tower.

Terra and the rest of the Teen Titans woke up to an alarm blaring through the tower. Noticing Wolf was gone, she quickly got dressed and ran to the ops room to meet the other Teen Titans. They all met in the center, and noticed the Wolfpack weren't in the tower. Suddenly, the Titan's monitor screen flared into life, showing Wolf aiming towards a huge group of hostiles moving in across the bridge. Wolf spoke up, saying, "Sorry to wake you Titans, but we've got a problem, and my team and I can't hold them off forever."

Robin nodded and said, "Alright Wolf, we're on the way, hold on." Turning off the monitor, Robin turned to the Titans and said, "Alright, you heard Wolf, Teen Titans, Go!"

Wolf aimed down his sight at what he estimated to be at least one hundred fifty armed hostiles marching across the bridge. He said through the tac-com, "Alright, every one except our DE, open fire. DE, wait until my signal, then give 'em hell!" The DE nodded and the rest of the team opened fire, cutting down the first line of enemies. Turning to the DE, he said, "Go get the E-Web. We're gonna need it."

With a shout of, "Yes sir!" the DE turned around and sprinted into the tower to grab the gear. Wolf crouched behind cover as a burst of gunfire nearly hit him, then popped up and returned fire, killing the unfortunate soldier that had shot at him. Wolf grunted in pain as he was hit in the chest, with his armor's shields flaring as they absorbed the round. The DE sprinted back towards Wolf, E-Web in hand. He quickly set up the machine gun, aiming it towards the group. Wolf said over the tac-com, "Alright, open up DE!"

Nodding, the DE opened fire with the E-Web, spraying fire in a z pattern, cutting down another two lines. The sniper drew a bead on what looked like the commander of the enemy unit. He steadied his breath, then fired, blowing off half the head of the enemy officer. The officer fell down, a pink mist lingering in the air momentarily before dissipating. Wolf tossed a grenade towards another line, yelling, "Frag out!" The Wolfpack took cover as the grenade detonated, spraying shrapnel in a fifty feet radius, annihilating four lines of enemies. They popped back out of cover and opened fire, right as the Teen Titans sprinted to the Wolfpack's position.

Terra crouched next to Wolf, and started using her powers to fling rocks at the advancing wall of enemies, while Cyborg opened up with his arm cannon and started taking down hostiles left and right. Robin threw his explosive boomerangs into the midst of the horde of enemies, creating gaps in their lines. Raven used her dark powers to pick up debris and fling it into their midst. Starfire was flying above the bridge, shooting her bolts at soldiers in the rear of the group. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, only to get shot repeatedly until he transformed back into his human form and passed out. Raven saw this and sprinted to Beast Boy, picking him up and pulling him behind cover. Wolf turned to Terra and said, "Hey, can you create a wall in front of us?"

Terra nodded and concentrated, creating a thick earth wall. Wolf nodded and turned to his squad and said, "Pull back to the entrance to the Titan Tower. Get a sniper position on top of the tower, and set up the E-Web in front of the elevator. That's where we'll make our stand." Turning to the Teen Titans, Wolf said, "Get into the elevator, take it to the top floor, and lock it down." They all sprinted into the lobby while the hostiles focused on destroying the wall Terra had put up.

Terra paled and shook her head, saying, "Wolf, you won't be able to get back up if we lock the elevator, and i'm not gonna leave you here to die!"

Terra ran up and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. Wolf took off his helmet and smiled sadly, before kissing her softly on her forehead and gently saying, "Terra, i'm a soldier. My job is to die so that others may live. I love you Terra, more than you'll ever know."

Terra sobbed into Wolf's chest and whispered sadly, "I love you too Wolf, and I don't want to lose you. I can't live without you."

Wolf gently tilted her face so she was looking into his eyes and softly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. He broke off the kiss after a few seconds and told her, "You have to go, Terra."

Wolf placed his helmet back on his head, and it took all of the Teen Titans to drag Terra into the elevator, and as they rode the elevator up, Terra collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably on Raven's shoulder. The Teen Titans sadly locked down the elevator as they tried unsuccessfully to comfort Terra. Robin had a tear in his eye as he locked down the elevator, knowing that he had just cut off the only escape route and basically left the Wolfpack to die.

Wolf turned to his squad and had the other commando set up a firing position that had the only entrance in a deadly crossfire. As the demolitions expert set up on the E-Web, Wolf sighted up on the doorway, vowing to make the enemy soldiers pay for every inch of ground they gained. They door blew open, and the Wolfpack opened fire as their sniper picked off the enemies with the most firepower.

Terra heard the crack of gunfire and teared up, wondering if every gunshot she heard was a bullet hitting Wolf, taking him away from her. Robin had Cyborg guard Terra's door so she didn't do anything stupid. Robin went up onto the roof where the Wolfpack's sniper was lying prone, picking off targets. Robin asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

The sniper spoke up, saying, "We have two gunships and a spec ops dropship en route, but they are about fifteen minutes out. Unless you got air support, not really."

Robin smiled and said, "We have something better than air support. We have Starfire."

Robin told Starfire their plan, who simply said, "Friend Robin, if it helps friend Wolf, i'll do it."

Starfire flew under the bridge, placing circular objects on the bridge support columns. She returned simply said, "It is done" and walked into her room. The Wolfpack's sniper pulled out a detonator and pressed the button.

Wolf was gunning down a group of enemies who had tried to flashbang and clear the room, not realizing that the commando's advanced helmets automatically compensated for the flashbang's effects, when he felt a huge tremor, and heard something collapsing. Switching his tac-com to communicate with the sniper, he asked, "What the fuck was that?"

The sniper smirked under his helmet and responded, "The bridge is down, they are cut off."

Wolf smiled as he gunned down the next group of soldiers stupid enough to charge into that room. Telling the DE to cover them, he and the other commando opened the elevator shaft and launched their grappling hooks up the shaft, catching on a support beam. They climbed up one floor, into the service corridor that lead outside, and activated their light-bending camouflage, disappearing as they walked outside and behind the enemy's lines, noting that they had whittled them down to twenty men, eighteen enlisted and two officers, who were nervously standing behind the enlisted, ordering them into the room where now only one commando with a machine gun was wiping them out.

Smiling inside his helmet, he and the other commando silently snuck up behind the officers, then simultaneously covered their mouths while using their built in gauntlet blades to stab the officers in the kidneys, sending them into shock, then slitting the throats of the officers. With a couple of pained gurgles that faded almost instantly, the officers slid to the ground, dead. Wolf tossed a frag grenade where the inexperienced enlisted were huddled in a group. With a shout, one noticed the grenade, and as they all turned, it detonated, wiping out the group. Wolf and the other commando deactivated their camouflage, coldly executing any survivors with a shot to the head. Over the tac-com, Wolf warned the demolitions expert that they were coming through the doorway. As they walked in, one of the commandos noticed that Wolf was trailing blood, and said, "Wolf, you need a medic, you're bleeding."

As the Teen Titans exited the elevator, Wolf half turned, then fell to his knees. The commandos and the Teen Titans rushed over to Wolf, who was clutching his side, and pulled off his helmet to see him pale, coughing up blood. He fell over on his side as they tore off his armor, seeing a bad gunshot wound through his side. The enemy soldier who had shot him was lying wounded against the wall, and started laughing. Terra turned with rage burning in her eyes and summoned a sharp rock, and slowly stabbed the wounded soldier, impaling him against the wall. His frenzied screams slowly faded to a slow gurgle, then nothing as he died.

Terra turned around and ran to Wolf's side, sobbing. Wolf opened his eyes and turned his head towards Terra, running his hand through her hair. She looked into his eyes, and kissed him softly on the lips, tears running down her face. He smiled sadly and gently brushed her tears away. Looking into her blue eyes, he said, "Guess I missed one, huh?"

A hint of a smile appeared on her face and she said, "I guess so." She took his hand in hers and gripped tightly as the Wolfpack grabbed a stretcher and made their way over to him. Terra looked at Raven through tear filled eyes, and asked desperately, "I don't suppose you could heal him, could you?"

All eyes turned to Raven as she walked over and knelt down next to Wolf. Wolf turned his head to Raven and shook his head sadly, saying, "Its too late. My body's shutting down. It's over."

Raven shook her head and said, "No, I refuse to let you die now." She raised her hands over Wolf's torso, and started to heal him. As his torso was encased in black energy, Wolf turned his head to look at Terra. She look one look at his torso and buried her head in Wolf's shoulder, sobbing. Wolf gently kissed her, and whispered into her ear, "I love you Terra. I always will, with all of my heart." Wincing as he moved, he continued, "Terra, If I do somehow survive, would you-" he stopped, embarrassed.

She raised her head, and whispered, "Would I what?".

Wolf continued, "Would you move in with me?" Terra smiled through her tears and replied, "Of course I would. I love you Wolf."

Wolf smiled and laid his head back, dizzy and going in and out of consciousness. Terra, sensing this, gripped his hand tighter and said, raising her voice, "Wolf? Wolf stay with me! Come on Wolf, stay awake please!" she screamed.

Wolf said quietly, "I'm trying Terra, but I'm so tired."

The Wolfpack frowned at hearing this, and began getting emergency resuscitation equipment out, not willing to let Wolf die. Outside, one of the Wolfpack radioed the spec ops dropship, saying, "We need emergency medical assistance now. We're losing RC-1336."

The pilot spoke over the radio, saying, "We have four medics onboard. We are landing now."

The dropship set down as the medics raced to Wolf, getting an IV in him without resistance, showing how far gone he already was. They frowned and began a blood transfusion from the supplies they had onboard the dropship. They worked feverishly, with Raven trying to heal him as well as four medics and the Wolfpack's medic. One of the medics frowned as Wolf flatlined, and they got the electric shock paddles, rubbed them together, and yelled, "Clear!" as they began CPR. Terra screamed, WOLF! NO!" and broke down, sobbing and screaming his name over and over, curling up next to his cooling body. One of the medics frowned, and, getting up and walking over to Robin, quietly said, "We can't get a pulse."

Terra just curled up, hugging Wolf tightly as she cried. One of the medics working on frowned as he could have swore he saw a heartbeat when she did that. The team of medics redoubled their efforts, and got a pulse, however it was still weak. As one of the medics went to tell Terra to move, another shook his head and said quietly, "She's the reason he got a pulse in the first place. If we move her, he could flatline again, and we won't be able to revive him."

The medic nodded and resumed working on Wolf, finally getting the blood flow stopped and his pulse steady after three hours, during which Terra never moved from Wolf's side. They grabbed a stretcher, and got Wolf into it, while they rushed him into the Titan's infirmary, since it was the closest. He slipped into a coma, which the medics predicted he would come out of in a few weeks.

Terra never left his side. She slept in a hospital bed right next to him, and refused to go to the kitchen to eat. Late one night, a week later, Raven was checking up on Wolf and Terra when she saw Wolf slowly open his eyes. Looking around and seeing Terra shivering, he slowly got up, clutching his side, and grabbed a blanket from a cupboard nearby, wrapping her gently in it and kissing her on the cheek. Terra smiled softly in her sleep, and Wolf smiled, thinking how adorable she was when she slept. Wolf walked slowly over to Raven, who, with a sense of deja-vu, followed him outside his room.

Wolf sighed and asked, "How has she been?"

Raven shook her head and said, "Not well. She never left your side, she hasn't eaten in two days, and this is the first time she's slept for four days."

Wolf looked at Terra for a sec, then looked at Raven and said, "I love her Raven, I really do. But i'm hurting her every time I get injured, and i'm a commando, so that means more often than not i'm gonna get seriously hurt, or killed."

Raven looked at him sadly and waited for him to continue. Wolf sighed and said, "I don't want her to have to always worry about whether or not i'm gonna come back alive. Because one day, I won't, and it'll destroy her." He sighed again, and, staring at Terra, said, "She deserves better than me, Raven. She needs someone who can be with her all the time, and will treat her the way she deserves to be treated, and that'll always remind her that she is the most important thing in his life."

Raven looked at Wolf and said, "She means the world to you, doesn't she?"

Terra had woken up, and was listening intently to their conversation.

Wolf looked at Raven and said, "Yeah, she does. I'd marry her instantly if I didn't think she deserves better than me. She is the single most important thing in my life Raven. I don't want to see her cry over me, I don't want to be the cause of her pain, I want to be the one to take her pain away."

Raven looked at him and said, "She doesn't want better. She wants you. She loves you Wolf."

Wolf just sighed and said, "Maybe, Thanks for talking Raven. See ya later."

He walked over to Terra's bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She's more than I deserve, Wolf dejectedly thought, and turned away. He was knocked off his feet a second later by Terra tackling him to the ground, hugging him tightly, and saying, "Wolf, I heard everything you said to Raven."

Wolf looked away, and said in a hollow tone, "You did?"

Terra looked at him sadly and said, "Raven's right. I want you, and only you."

Wolf gave her a small smile and sheepishly said, "So you heard everything?"

Terra grinned and said, "If you're talking about you saying you'd marry me tomorrow, yes I heard everything."

Wolf smiled, embarrassed, and said, "Its true, you know. I know we just started dating…" Terra interrupted him with a hard kiss, and smiled and said, "If you asked, I'd say yes."

Wolf smiled and said, "Great. We'll worry about that tomorrow. As for tonight…"

Terra tensed up in anticipation, and Wolf just smiled and said, "I meant, we should both go to bed. You haven't slept in four days and i'm still too injured to do that."

Terra flushed, embarrassed, but Wolf said, "I like how you think though." as he winked at her. She smiled and he picked her up, bridal style and carried her to her bedroom and put her on her bed. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Goodnight Terra."

He walked into his room and changed into a black tank top and shorts, and crawled into bed, wincing. Right as he was about to fall asleep, he heard sobbing. He got up and opened his door, and followed the source of the sound to Terra's room. Bracing himself, he opened the door. Terra was lying on one side, sniffling. Wolf whispered, "Terra, babe whats wrong?"

Terra turned around, and, tears running down her face, said, "I had a nightmare where you died, a-and i just-"

Wolf walked up to her and kissed her, saying, "You wanna spend the night in my room with me?"

Terra nodded, with tears still running down her face, and Wolf gently picked her up and carried her bridal style into his room. He put her down on his bed and walked around to the other side of the bed and got in, wincing as he hit his side, unknowingly letting out a small yelp. Instantly, Terra was next to him, concerned, asking, "What's wrong baby?"

Wolf said, "It's nothing, my side's just a little sore."

Terra smiled and snuggled up next to him, with Wolf's arm around her stomach, she felt safe and fell asleep quickly with a small smile and a sigh of happiness. Wolf smiled, seeing her sleeping peacefully. He fell asleep a little while later, with Terra's head on his shoulder, and his head resting right next to hers.


	7. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys. I started school again, and i'm really busy with my senior year of high school. I'll try to keep writing this, but this will be a weekend kind of thing, cause i normally write late at night. I can't promise i'll be consistent, but i'm not gonna stop writing the story for a long time, and if i do, ill let you know. I'll also be deleting this author's note chapter when I write another chapter. So if the chapter counter stays the same, don't worry about it. Feel free to pm, like, follow, review, talk to me, whatever. I'm a pretty easygoing person. Sorry that some of ya are probably thinking this is a new chapter. I promise that I will work on having a chapter up by around next week. this weekend was really busy. I wish I could devote all my time to writing, but life is a bitch. Also, for those of you who haven't read my profile, I'm joining the US Army Rangers next year. (I know you have to make it through selection, trust me I know) So if my writing becomes more sporadic, sorry. If it stops, i'm either dead, or really busy. Thanks for reading this boring ass author's note, ill see ya next time.**

 **-Sgt Wolf 1336**


	8. Chapter 7: Romance Part 1

**Hey guys, (and girls) here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry I couldn't upload last weekend. It was… busy. On a side note, Five Finger Death Punch released a new album Sep 4. I personally think the song "Question Everything" fits Terra perfectly. I would love to see a Terra amv with that song. Enjoy, and hope you guys have a good Labor Day weekend. This is gonna be more of a romantic chapter, so… yeah. Its also gonna be a little dark. If its a little weird, just know that i'm a little messed up from some stuff in my past, so it my be a little different. Then again, maybe it isn't. Feel free to review, whether you have a suggestion, or just wanna talk. I'll answer when I can. I know I always begin with them waking up, and end with them going to bed, but bear with me. Honestly, i'm more of an athlete than a writer so yeah. I'd do a better drawing for the story, but on the computer I can't draw for shit. I can draw pretty well on paper though. BTW in the story its around 2005, and yes in the story i'm talking about Operation Red Wings. Sorry its a little short but I had to make the weekend deadline. Now, on to the story!**

 **Sgt Wolf 1336**

 **Chapter 7: Romance Part 1**

Wolf woke up, and went to get up, before wincing as his movement put pressure on his injury. He put his head back on the pillow and looked over at Terra, who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled, thinking for what had to be the hundredth time how beautiful she was. Her head was lying softly on her pillow, and she was breathing softly, with a small smile on her face. Wolf decided that he had to at least sit up. He was getting restless, and he had to start his morning routine. He sat up slowly, gritting his teeth and trying his best not to scream. He finally sat up, then slowly stood up, wincing as the movement drew the bandage tighter across his abdomen. He walked into the bathroom, trying not to wake Terra, and turned on the lights.

The light revealed Wolf's face, his green eyes staring into his reflection, noting that he really needed to shave. He had two day's worth of stubble, and he didn't feel like trying to pull off the five o'clock shadow look. He jumped as Terra walked into the room, half asleep. Wolf looked over at her and said, "Sorry if I woke you up babe."

Terra smiled at Wolf sleepily and said, "You didn't wake me. I woke up a few minutes ago"

Wolf smiled and said, "Well, i'm gonna take a shower, but first…"

Terra giggled as Wolf kissed her, and she asked sheepishly, "Mind if I join you?"

Wolf shrugged and said, "Sure, but you know we can't have sex until this wound heals."

Terra said, "Aww, bummer. You know I can't get enough of you."

Wolf laughed and said, "Trust me, this is killing me too."

They got into the shower together, taking turns lathering soap onto each other's bodies, trying their best not to get aroused. By the time they were done, Wolf was rock hard, and Terra was soaking wet, but they managed to not do anything sexually, barely. They toweled off, and started getting dressed. Terra put on a black crop top and black shorts, while Wolf put on a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. Wolf started shaving, pausing as Terra came in and kissed him on the cheek. He finished and said, "What do you want to do today, Terra?"

Terra thought about it, then said, hesitantly, "I wanna get a tattoo."

Wolf smiled and asked, "What do you want, and where do you want it?"

Terra thought about it, and said, "I wanna get the tribal wolf tattoo you have on your arm."

Wolf smiled and said, "Where do you want to get it?"

She said, "Right where you have yours, on my right bicep."

Wolf smiled and said, "Okay, we'll go around 2. Sound good to you?"

Terra nodded and said, "Yeah, now lets go get breakfast"

Wolf smiled and nodded. They left the room and started walking towards the kitchen. As they walked, Terra looped her arm through Wolf's and smiled. Wolf just smirked and kept walking. They walked into the kitchen, noting that Beast Boy and Raven were making out on the couch. Wolf plugged in his iPhone to the speakers in the kitchen and started playing Question Everything by Five Finger Death Punch. He sang along to the first verse:

 _She was a princess, she could have been a queen_

 _She had the angels beneath her broken wings_

 _She had the vision, She had the sight_

 _She wants perfection, She wants it right_

As he sang, he started making eggs. Terra looked over Wolf, thinking how cute he was, and how much she loved him. She walked up to him and kissed him again. Wolf smiled and leaned into the kiss. Wolf eventually broke it off and turned back to the eggs, taking a spatula and flipping them over. As he finished, Robin and Starfire walked into the kitchen, holding hands. As soon as they saw Wolf and Terra looking at them, grinning knowingly, they blushed and let go of each other's hands. Wolf just shook his head and said to Robin, "We all know you're a couple, stop trying to pretend you're not."

Robin stammered, "W-W-What are y-you talking a-about?"

Wolf just shook his head and said, "Starfire's lipstick is all over your face man."

Robin quickly took a towel and furiously rubbed at his face, before looking slowly up at Wolf.

Wolf grinned and said, "Gotcha."

Everyone except the unfortunate couple started laughing. Robin turned a deep shade of red, and Starfire blushed and looked down at the floor. Wolf turned back around and concentrated on making breakfast. Wolf finally finished cooking the eggs, and put them on ten plates, six for the Teen Titans, and four for the Wolfpack. As they ate breakfast, Beast Boy switched on the TV. Beast Boy flipped it to the news channel, and watched the footage from the war in Afghanistan. A team of Army Rangers was looking for a lost SEAL team, and recovering the bodies of the crew and passengers of a Chinook that had been shot down. Wolf froze and stared at the screen. Terra looked over to see Wolf staring at the TV, horrified. Everyone quieted down as Wolf abruptly got up and headed to the elevator.

Wolf went down to the gym and walked over to the punching bag. He started hitting it with all of his strength, causing it to snap off of its chain and land on the floor. He started punching and kicking the punching bag wildly, seeing red. The Teen Titans had followed him down discreetly, and watched him utterly demolish the bag. Wolf stopped and walked over and sat down against a wall, staring at his hands numbly. His hands were bleeding, and he was sure he'd broken a few fingers. Wolf was furious at whoever had ordered the mission. Wolf's unit had warned command that if they sent a recon team in there, it would be wiped out. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. Wolf muttered, "Fuck." and walked into the elevator.

Wolf exited the lobby and walked over to the water. He stuck his hands in the salt water, ignoring the pain. He began to wash the blood off of his hands, then sat down and stared out towards the ocean. Wolf thought to himself how he shouldn't have accepted this assignment. He was needed in Afghanistan, not sitting in Jump City on some stupid ass assignment. Something about protecting the Teen Titans from outside interferences. Of course, Wolf reflected, if he hadn't, he would have never met Terra, and she might have wound up dead, or worse. Wolf thought about the lost team, wondering how many of his friends were on that team, or on the search and rescue team send into the mountains.

Wolf turned as one of his teammates, the Wolfpack's sniper, walked out over to him. The sniper spoke up after a moment, saying, "Well, they ignored your warning, Wolf. Now they pay the price."

Wolf turned to him and spoke, saying, "Jason, command doesn't pay the price. Innocent soldiers do. Command just sits back on their lazy asses and orders bullshit missions, hoping for a fucking promotion, while the grunts on the ground get fucked all because command decided that a report from a Tier 1 black ops unit wasn't credible."

Jason just shook his head and said, "I didn't mean it like that Wolf. You know what I meant."

Wolf nodded his head and said, "I know Jason. If ya don't mind, I'd like to be left alone."

Jason nodded his head and said, "Sure thing Sergeant, but remember you're a team leader. You have to set an example for the others to follow, and you just lost your shit in front of everyone."

Wolf just shook his head and said, "Fuck you Jason."

Jason said, grinning, "Go to hell, Wolf." and walked back into the tower.

Wolf just stared into the ocean, wondering idly if he'd ever be able to quit, or if he'd end up with a bullet if he tried to leave. He picked up a couple of rocks and started tossing them into the ocean, not really caring if they skipped or not. Terra walked up beside Wolf and sat down beside him. She sat there in silence for a few minutes, then in a small voice, asked, "What's wrong?" She hastily amended, "Not that the Chinook crash and lost SEAL team aren't bad, but…" she stopped, out of words to say.

Wolf looked over at her and asked sadly, "You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

Terra shook her head and said, "No! Not at all! It's just that you seemed so mad, and I can't figure out why."

Wolf looked at her for a moment, then said, "Its just that me and my unit warned command that if they sent anyone in there, they'd be wiped out. They obviously ignored us, and now I might have lost some close friends, all because command decided that a recon of the area by a Tier 1 unit wasn't worth shit."

Terra looked at him and said angrily, "Well fuck command if they ignored your advice. They're obviously stupid, and now innocent soldiers died because of it? That's just fucked up." She softened her voice and added, "How are your hands?"

Wolf raised his hands and noted that they had started bleeding again. He shrugged and said, "They're fine. I've had worse."

Terra examined Wolf's hands and exclaimed, "Wolf! Your hands are bleeding, and it looks like you've broken at least three fingers. How could you say they're fine!?"

Terra continued, "Those look like they hurt. Lets get inside and i'll have Raven look at them."

Wolf just shook his head and said, "Its fine Terra."

Terra looked at him and said, "You have no choice. Now lets go."

Wolf shook his head and got up with her, following her into the tower. They walked into the elevator and Terra pressed the button for the infirmary. They arrived on the floor and Terra called Raven on her Titan communicator, telling her to meet them in the infirmary. Raven walked over to Wolf and said, "Alright Wolf, let me see your hands."

Wolf complied and placed his hands on the table. Raven looked over his hands and said, "Well, you have four fingers broken, and a few lacerations. Fortunately for you, I can heal them with magic, but it will sting a little."

Wolf just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't worry about me. I can handle a little pain."

Raven shrugged and suddenly his hands were encased in black energy. Slowly, his broken bones put themselves back together, and the cuts slowly sealed up. When Raven was done, Wolf looked up and said, "Thank you Raven. Sorry to interrupt you from whatever you were doing."

Raven smiled and said, "You're welcome Wolf. You weren't interrupting anything."

Terra smiled and got up from the chair she had been sitting in. Arm in arm, Wolf and Terra walked out of the infirmary and into the elevator, pressing the button to go to the garage. They took the car down to a tattoo parlor, and Wolf held Terra's hand as she got her tattoo, wincing as she squeezed so hard he thought she had shattered all of the bones in his hand. Eventually, the tattoo artist finished and gave Terra some after care for the tattoo. They got back in the car and drove over to a restaurant and had lunch. As they were eating, Wolf started wondering if he should tell Terra the truth. He hoped she would understand, and would still want to be with him. Terra stared into his dark green eyes and wondered how she got so lucky. She wondered if Wolf would be so eager to go out with her if he knew that she was royalty.

Wolf stared into Terra's blue eyes and wondered for the thousandth time what he was doing with a girl like her. Wolf paid for the food, and they got back into the car. They decided that, for one day, they would take it easy. They drove back to Titan Tower and hung out with everyone there.

It was around evening, right after dinner, when Raven suggested that they all watch a movie together. They eventually decided on a romantic comedy, and they all sat down on the couch to watch it. Terra snuggled up to Wolf, laying her head against his shoulder, with his arm wrapped around her. Wolf didn't really care for the whole romantic movie genre, but Terra loved it, so, he thought as Terra kissed him on the cheek, he'd suffer through it. Judging by the expressions of the other male Teen Titans, Wolf wasn't the only one who disliked the genre. The Wolfpack had seen the movie, and made excuses to be somewhere else. Lucky bastards, Wolf thought as the movie continued to play out.

Two long hours later, it was over. Wolf looked at the time and realized that it was getting late. Wolf and Terra said goodnight to everybody, and went to bed. Wolf kissed Terra goodnight and said, "Don't forget to put a towel down between the tattoo and your bedsheets, or else the ink will stain the sheets and never come off. If the towel sticks to your arm, gently wet it off with cool or lukewarm water in the shower."

Terra nodded and said, "Goodnight Wolf, I love you."

Wolf smiled and said, "Love ya too babe. See you in the morning."

Terra kissed him gently on the cheek, then went into her room and went to bed. Wolf changed into a black tank top and some black shorts. The last thought that went through Wolf's mind as he fell asleep was how much he loved Terra. Terra changed into a black bra and a black pair of panties and, remembering Wolf's reminder, put a towel down. The last thing she thought about as she fell asleep was Wolf.


	9. Chapter 8: Romance Part 2

**Sup guys. Here's the new chapter. I changed the story photo to something I created on my computer. The Wolf symbol on the right is Wolf's tattoo (And mine) I drew Wolf on the left. Honestly, i'm better at drawing on paper than I am on the computer. Hope you like it, cause I end up staying up all night writing it. Please, like, follow, rate, and review. I always like to hear people's opinions. Also, it lets me know people still give a damn about this story. The energy described in the story is like raven's, except instead of black with a little white, its black with red. If you want to see a pic of the animal i described, go to google images and type in dark wolf. Its the one with a pure black wolf staring at you head on with glowing red eyes, and a black background with little trails of red.**

 **-Sgt Wolf 1336**

 **Chapter 8: Romance Part 2**

Wolf bolted awake, his throat raw from screaming. Shaking his head, he looked at his alarm clock, which read 3:39 AM. Wolf sat up, drenched in sweat, even though his room was 50 degrees. Wolf got up, and walked into the kitchen. He poured a glass of water, and drank it down in one gulp. He felt really sick, and his skin felt like it was on fire. He stumbled over to the couch and fell down. He managed to get up on one knee, and half walked, half crawled over to the fridge. He started shaking really badly, and he grabbed ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel.

He pressed the ice to his skin, feeling the chill of the ice sooth his skin. Wolf couldn't figure out what the fuck was going on with him. Wolf stood up, and started to get dizzy. He swayed, then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Terra woke up, feeling thirsty. She looked over at her clock, noticing it said 3:40 AM. She got up and walked into the kitchen to see Wolf shaking. She stopped, wondering what he was doing up. As she got closer, she saw Wolf, stand up, then drop to the ground. Terra ran over to Wolf, who was shaking on the ground. She felt his forehead, then pulled her hand back quickly. His forehead was so hot it was painful to touch. Terra pulled out her Titan communicator and called Raven on it. Five long seconds later, Raven sleepily answered the communicator and said, "W-What's up Terra?" Noticing the tears streaming down Terra's face, Raven quickly woke up and said, "Terra? Whats wrong?"

All Terra could choke out was, "Wolf, he's…"

Raven widened her eyes and said, "Where are you?"

Terra just said, "The kitchen. Raven, hurry!"

Raven sprinted out of her room, and into the kitchen. She saw Wolf laying on the floor, convulsing, and she set off the Teen Titan Tower alarm. Everyone came running into the ops center, and saw Wolf laying on the floor. The Wolfpack's medic said, "Fuck, I was afraid this was gonna happen." He pulled out a syringe with a glowing red liquid, and another one with a liquid so black, it seemed to suck the light out of the room around it. The medic injected both of them into Wolf's skin, then took about twenty steps back. The Teen Titans noticed the entire Wolfpack stood back. Right as they wondered that, all of them, except for Terra, were sent flying in every direction by a wave of black and red energy. Wolf started hovering, his skin had turned so black it seemed to be drawing light in. His eyes glowed a demonic red, then he shape-shifted into the form of a wolf, with pure black fur and glowing red demonic eyes. He then looked over to see Terra, and transformed back to normal. The Wolfpack took a step forward, then saw Wolf glare at them, and decided not to intervene. Terra still had tears running down her face, and Wolf slowly walked over to her. He started to reach his hand out to comfort her, then lowered his hand and turned away.

Wolf looked around at the Teen Titans, who were picking themselves up off the ground, and walked slowly into his room. He came back out a few minutes later, and when the Wolfpack saw the expression on his face, they started running towards him. When the handgun came out, Jason caught Wolf's hand as he pressed it against his forehead. Jason slipped his thumb in between the trigger and the grip, so Wolf couldn't fire it. Jason yelled at Wolf, saying, "Its not worth it Wolf! What, just because you accidentally knock some people down, you're gonna end it?"

Terra had stopped crying, and looked up in horror, watching the man she loved try to kill himself. Wolf just yelled at Jason, "It never ends! All that shit we went through, and do you know what happens to us, huh? We don't get to quit, or retire. We don't get honorably discharged. We get a fucking bullet in the brain. There's no escape, and no future. I'm a dead man walking, anyway, at least i'll die on my own terms."

Jason and the Wolfpack stepped back, shocked. Jason loosened his grip on Wolf's arm, which allowed Wolf to throw Jason off. Jason looked at Wolf, and said, "Is that true?"

Wolf just sighed and said, "Yeah, you didn't know? Thats what happen when one of us want out, or get too injured to keep fighting. They put a bullet in your head. There's no hope, no future, nothing for us. We might as well be ghosts, because we sure as hell are already dead. You think that they'd let people like us, with all the black ops we've been on, live. With all the shit we know, i'm surprised they don't kill everyone within a 50 mile radius of us. You can't escape your sins, trust me."

The Teen Titans stood in shock, hearing what Wolf said. Terra hesitantly said, "Wolf, is… is all of that true?"

Wolf turned to look at her, sad and ashamed, and said, "Yeah Terra, it is." Wolf expected her to walk away right there, but he was shocked when she practically tackled him with a hug, and as she lay on top of him, Terra kissed him and said, "I guess we'll have to make the time we do have together count." Wolf just looked at her and said, "Your…your not scared of me? Even after all of that?"

Terra shook her head and said, "Hell no, Wolf. I love you, and nothing will ever make me afraid of you because I know you'd never hurt me on purpose."

Wolf smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. He then said, "Well, i'm heading to bed. I still feel sick as hell." Looking around at the Teen Titans, he said, "Sorry about that, when you get injected by those serums, its a lot harder to control your powers."

The Teen Titans looked at Wolf and smiled and said, "We didn't know you had powers. We get how hard it is to control them." Wolf just smiled and said, "Thanks I guess. Now i'm heading to bed before I pass out." Terra felt his head and said, "Honey, you're burning up still. You have a fever. You need bed rest." Wolf just said, "Well fuck." and went to bed. Terra said, "Well i'm going back to bed too. See you guys later."

Terra and the rest of the Teen Titans went into their respective beds and went to sleep. The Wolfpack did the same. Right as Wolf fell asleep, he thought about how amazing Terra was. He was lucky to have her. Terra was thinking the same thing about Wolf, as she fell asleep. Her last thought, as always, was on Wolf.

 **I know this is a short chapter, and i'll probably publish another one in the middle of the week. I stayed up all night writing this, so enjoy.**

 **-Sgt Wolf 1336**


	10. Chapter 9: Romance Part 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting a chapter last week. I had a busy week. My life is getting really busy, and i'm starting to run out of ideas for the story. If you guys have any suggestions, i'd really appreciate the input. The shirt I describe in the first paragraph is basically the punisher's shirt, but red. Hope you like the new drawing. BTW, RIP was the old ranger selection program. They replaced it with RASP recently. See ya guys next time.**

 **-Sgt Wolf 1336**

 **Chapter 9: Romance Part 3**

Wolf woke up with a groan, and sat up slowly. He looked over at the clock, which read 7:45 AM, and his eyes widened. He hadn't slept in that late since… Suppressing that memory, he shuddered and got up. He walked over to his closet and put on black pants, and put on a black shirt with a red skull on the front. He laced up his black boots, and walked into the bathroom and started shaving. He walked out of the bathroom, and started to walk into the kitchen. Then, remembering the events from the night before, turned around and walked back into his room. He picked up his iPhone, and started listening to music. The song, "Diary of Jane" came on, and Wolf picked up his guitar, unplugged it from the amp, and started playing along. He thought back to his last relationship, and how that had ended. He still regretted what had happened that night, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

The song ended and "Citizen Soldiers" by Three Doors Down started playing. Wolf sat back and listened to it, smiling as he remembered enlisting in the Army, and going through basic training, OSUT, Airborne school, and RIP, the Ranger Regiment's selection program. Then being selected for Delta's selection process, and, after serving with Delta for awhile, getting recruited into the black ops unit he was currently in. The one he could never leave. Wolf realized with a start that most of his life had revolved around the military. He thought with a grin, that would explain why he had trouble with a lot of normal teenage stuff.

Pausing his music, he walked past Terra's room, hearing faintly "Misery Business" by Paramore playing in her room. Wolf thought about how that was one of his last girlfriend's favorite songs. He quickly blocked that memory out, and kept walking. He took the elevator down to the gym, and took a few steps in, realizing that the gym was being used by Robin, with Starfire and Cyborg watching him intently. Wolf tried to sneak back out, intending to come back later, but Robin noticed him, and said loudly, "Hey Wolf!"

Wolf mentally braced himself, and, faking a smile he really didn't feel, turned around and said, "Hey Robin. Cyborg. Starfire." Each of them nodded their acknowledgment at the greeting, with Robin beckoning him over. Wolf walked over to Robin, and asked, "What's up?"

Robin finished his workout and said, " I want to talk to you. Alone." Wolf nodded as Cyborg and Starfire took the hint and left the gym. Wolf turned to Robin and asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Robin said, "Two things. First, about last night. You seriously can't leave the unit alive?"

Wolf shook his head and said, "No, you get executed if you try to leave."

Robin shook his head and said, "Why did you join the unit if you knew that you couldn't leave alive?"

Wolf said, "It wasn't exactly like that. i didn't find that out until I became a Sergeant. My old squad was tasked to assassinate a target. We did the job, and then, when we went to verify the identity of the target, we realized it was one of our own. We found out he wanted out of the unit, and command told us that no one is allowed to leave alive."

Robin then asked, "What happened to your old squad?"

Wolf just said emotionlessly, "They're all KIA."

Robin said, "Fuck, what happened?"

Wolf just shook his head and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Robin shrugged and said, "Alright, fair enough. Now, the second thing I wanted to talk to you about is Terra."

Wolf looked at Robin suspiciously, wondering where he was going with this.

Robin continued, "Are you familiar with her past with the Teen Titans?"

Wolf nodded and said, "Yeah, I am. Poor girl. What the fuck was Slade even doing here? Messing around with teenagers, what a pedophile."

Robin looked over at Wolf questioningly and asked, "What do you mean?"

Wolf just shrugged and said, "Never would have taken Deathstroke for the kind of guy to mess with teens, considering for the most part, he fights the Justice League."

Robin looked at Wolf, startled, saying, "Wait, Slade is Deathstroke!? Oh shit."

Wolf laughed and said, "Wait, you didn't know Slade was Deathstroke? Thats funny as fuck."

Robin looked at Wolf and asked, "How did you know that?"

Wolf just shook his head and said, "I was in three different Army Spec Ops units, remember? He was in one of the units I was in."

Robin just said, "Well fuck. Ok, anyways, back to the topic at hand, Terra."

Wolf looked at Robin and said, "What about Terra?"

Robin said, "Her birthday is coming up, and we want to throw her a surprise birthday party, can you help us with that?"

Wolf just looked at him like he had lost his mind. Slowly, he said, "Sure, but why did you send everyone else out of the room to tell me that?"

Robin replied, " I sent everyone out because of the first question, not the second."

Wolf just shook his head and said, "I don't believe you. I think you needed to talk to me about something important, but now that i'm here, you don't or can't talk about it. Im gonna go grab breakfast. If you change your mind and want to talk to me about what's really bothering you, you know where to find me."

Wolf turned and left the gym before Robin could say anything else. He walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. Terra walked up behind Wolf and kissed him on the cheek. Wolf gave her a small smile, and she grinned back. Wolf went over to the fridge, then decided against making breakfast. Wolf watched as Terra walked into her room. Right before she closed her door, she turned and winked at him. Wolf shook his head, grinning, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

He finished the cup, then, making sure no one was looking, wandered over to Terra's door. Bracing himself for whatever was about to come, he knocked on her door. She opened the door with a smile on her face and quickly closed the door after he came in. Before the door was fully closed, she started kissing him, softly at first, but then harder. Wolf reciprocated, knowing that this might be the last time he would get the chance to kiss her, and tell her how he felt. Terra felt Wolf lean in, and she almost melted in pure ecstasy. He was the one, she told herself.

Wolf felt Terra relax, and thought how amazing it was that she felt something for him. He felt the kiss become something more, the start of something he couldn't define. They broke off, then kissed again, more passionately. Wolf sensed the kiss turn into something more desperate, like the last kiss of a doomed couple. Wolf shook off those thoughts and let the kiss drown out everything else in his mind. Terra had noticed the kiss become slightly desperate, like her fear of losing him had seeped into the kiss. She tried to drown out the thought, but she suddenly had a glimpse of a funeral with a flag draped over a coffin. Terra gasped and broke off the kiss, trembling.

Wolf noticed Terra go pale, her eyes widen, and felt her break off the kiss. He noticed her trembling, with a tear trailing down her face. Concerned, he wrapped her in his arms and gently asked, "What's wrong Terra?"

Terra tried to compose herself, but she broke down sobbing. Through the tears, she said, "I had a horrible thought. I saw myself at a funeral, with a coffin with a flag draped over it. I think it was your funeral Wolf…"

Wolf kissed her gently, and said, "Don't worry, that won't happen."

Terra said, "How do you know that? How do you know that I won't end up dead? I'm a Teen Titan, and you're a black ops soldier. Those aren't exactly careers with high survival rates."

Wolf smiled and said, "I promise i'll stay alive if you promise to stay alive. Deal?"

Terra giggled and said, "Deal. If you break that promise, i'll kill you myself."

Wolf laughed and said, "Fair enough. Same goes for you too. Anyways, wanna go on a date tonight?"

Terra smiled and said, "Sure Wolf. wanna make it a double date with Beast Boy and Raven?"

Wolf shrugged and said, "The more the merrier."

Terra smiled and said, "I'm gonna go tell them. I'll see ya later."

Wolf nodded, and said, "See ya around Terra."

Terra walked out of the room and towards Raven's room. Wolf watched her leave, thinking with a grin, I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave. Smirking at the cheesy line, he walked out of Terra's room and ran into Beast Boy. Wolf quickly steadied the green shapeshifter, then said, "Hey Beast Boy, wanna hang out today?"

Beast Boy shrugged and said, "Sure, what do you wanna do?"

Wolf shrugged and said, "Well, you know the city better than I do, what sounds like fun?"

Beast Boy thought about it and said, "You wanna go airsofting? Its like combat, but with small plastic pellets instead of bullets."

Wolf thought about it and said, "Sure, why not. I'll meet you at the car in 20 minutes. I gotta do something first."

Beast Boy nodded and wandered off. Wolf wondered briefly how Beast Boy was so calm with him going out with Terra, considering they were love interests before she turned into stone. Shrugging the thought off, Wolf walked over to the ops room, and sat down on the couch. Wolf suddenly had a flashback to a few years ago, when he was a Ranger in Afghanistan.

Wolf was a fireteam leader with A Co, 3/75. He sat in the troop bay of a C-130 with 49 other Rangers, watching the antiaircraft fire fly by, their tracers illuminating the night sky. They were the tip of the spear invading Afghanistan. Wolf saw the light in the troop bay turn red. He turned around and yelled, "Alright, stand up and prepare to jump."

The Rangers stood up and lined up double file. Wolf ordered them to do the pre-jump checks. When everyone had verified that they were good to go, Wolf told them, "Alright, stand by." The light in the aircraft turned green, and Wolf yelled, "Go, Go, Go!"

One by one, the Rangers jumped out of the aircraft. Wolf was the last to jump. As he parachuted down, he wondered if these were his last minutes. Wolf hit the ground hard, landing on the side of a hill and rolling for about 50 feet. Wolf got up shakily, and repacked his parachute and started jogging over to where the rest of the Rangers were waiting. Wolf was halfway to them when suddenly gunfire erupted around him. Explosions were going off extremely close, and bullets zipped by just inches from Wolf. He slid into cover, and shook his head. He raised his M4 Carbine and opened fire, as enemy tracer fire inched closer…

Wolf was pulled from his flashback as Terra walked into the room, singing along to the music she was listening to. Wolf smiled as she sat down on the couch next to him. She curled up beside him, sighing contently. Wolf just smiled, and leaned back in the couch, closing his eyes. He woke up when Beast Boy walked into the room, talking loudly to Cyborg. Beast Boy looked at Wolf and asked, "You ready to go?"

Wolf nodded and said, "Yeah."

Terra looked at Wolf questioningly. Wolf looked at her and said, "I'm going airsofting with Beast Boy."

Terra just smiled and said, "Have fun!"

Wolf kissed her on the cheek and said, "See ya later."

Wolf followed Beast Boy down to the garage. While they drove to the airsoft park, Beast Boy explained what airsoft was to Wolf. They got to the park, got their gear, and started playing. They ended up winning every match they played. As they were walking to the car, Wolf and Beast Boy started talking. Wolf said, "Ya know, I gotta ask. How are you so calm with me going out with Terra? I know you guys had a thing, before she turned into stone. Do you still have feelings for her?"

Beast Boy stopped for a second, then said, "Well, its not like we were really a couple. We only went on one date, and that was kinda interrupted. I still care for her, but i'm not sure if its as a friend, or something else. I love Raven, don't get me wrong, but part of me wonders how it would have turned out if the date hadn't been cut short. Part of me wishes it could have worked out, but i'm happy that she likes you. At least I know she's not dating an asshole or someone who will just end up hurting her."

Wolf smiled sadly as he remembered a time when he was in a similar situation as Beast Boy was currently in. Wolf spoke after a minute, saying, "I was in a similar situation a long time ago. I had just asked out someone who I really cared about. We went on our first date, but it was… cut short."

Beast Boy looked at Wolf quizzically. Eventually, Beast Boy asked, "What happened?"

Wolf sighed and said, "You can't tell anyone else about this, or what i'm about to say. Got it?"

Beast Boy nodded as Wolf continued, "She was in my unit. We were in Iraq at the time, in Baghdad. We were out walking, when someone set off a car bomb right next to us. We both got hit, but she took the brunt of the blast. When I came to, I rushed over to her. There was nothing I could do. She died in my arms. I tried to resuscitate her, I really tried, but I was too late. If only I had been walking on her left, instead of on the right, she would still be alive. It's all my fault."

Beast Boy shook his head, and said, "Wolf, you couldn't possibly have known what was about to happen. Its not your fault."

Wolf just shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Tell that to the dead. I sure do, every night. Doesn't make a damn difference."

Wolf hadn't intended for Beast Boy to hear, but his sensitive ears picked it up anyway. Beast Boy just looked at Wolf and said, "You have nightmares about that?"

Wolf said, "Fuck, I didn't want you to hear that. Yeah, I do. It never goes away, never will. Welcome to my personal hell. Or as other people call it, PTSD."

Beast Boy said, "How long have you been in the military?"

Wolf thought about and said, "About six years."

Beast Boy did the math and said, "What the fuck, you were 11 when you joined?"

Wolf just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah. Part of a government program that's classified. Can't tell ya anything about it, until you get the clearance."

Beast Boy asked, "How do you get the clearance necessary?"

Wolf said, "We'll talk about that later. We gotta go meet the girls. Date night, remember?"

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Yeah, can't wait to see Raven again." Turning to look at Wolf, he said, "So, you're not upset that I still have feelings for Terra?"

Wolf smiled and said, "She's a hell of a girl. I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "That she is. Lets get going."

Wolf nodded and got into the car. They drove back to Titan Tower and changed. Wolf dressed up in a nice black shirt, with black jeans and black shoes. Beast Boy wore a nice gray shirt and jeans. Terra came out wearing a sleek black dress. Raven wore a black dress as well, but hers covered more areas than Terra's did. Both Wolf and Beast Boy's jaws dropped when they saw the girls. Wolf was the first to recover, and said, "Terra, you look beautiful."

Terra blushed at Wolf's compliment, and said, "You're pretty handsome yourself, baby."

Wolf laughed and said, "So thats how its gonna be, huh?"

Terra started giggling and said, "Totally baby."

She burst out laughing and said, "God, I feel so cheesy saying that."

Wolf just grinned.

Beast Boy, who had managed to recover, turned to Raven, who was trying to hold back a laugh, and said, "Raven, you look stunning."

Raven smiled and said, "You look so cute dressed up."

Beast Boy laughed and said, "I'm dressing up more often then."

Raven smirked and said, "I prefer you with nothing on."

Beast Boy turned bright red as Wolf and Terra started laughing. Wolf caught his breath long enough to say, "Damn Beast Boy, I think I know what you're doing tonight." Terra and Raven lost it when Wolf said that, and they all laughed until their sides hurt.

Drying their eyes, Wolf said, "Well we better get going."

Nodding in agreement, they took the elevator down to the car. Wolf drove to the restaurant and parked. They all got out and walked into the restaurant. They sat down at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Terra smiled at Beast Boy and said, "So how did you and Raven get together?"

Beast Boy replied, "Well, I had a crush on her for awhile, and eventually I decided to ask her out. We went out to dinner, got in a fight with some jerks outside the restaurant and came back to the Tower. Ended up being a pretty good night."

Raven smiled and said, "Don't forget about the sex we had afterwards."

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, that was pretty awesome."

Raven said, "That it was, Beast Boy. That it was."

The waiter came by and asked them what they were getting. Wolf looked at the menu and said, "I'll take the steak, medium-rare."

Beast Boy thought for a second and said, "I'll take the pasta."

Terra said, "I'll take a cheeseburger."

Raven looked at the menu for a minute, then said, "I'll have the soup."

The waiter nodded and left the table. Beast Boy turned to Terra and said, "So, when did you decide that you wanted to date Wolf?"

Terra thought for a minute, then said, "The morning I woke up and Wolf had just made us all breakfast, and was singing along to a song with Robin, I thought he was cute, and started to develop feelings for him and it all just fell into place from there."

Raven turned to Wolf and asked, "So what made you decide to ask out Terra?"

Wolf thought about it and said, "Well, when we had recovered her from Slade, I thought she was cute. Its funny, when I got captured, my first thought was, well now i'll never be able to get to know her. When my squad and you guys came in to rescue me, I saw Terra, and I swore that if I survived, i'd at least take her out to eat, if not ask her out. She said yes, and it went from there."

Terra smiled as she heard that. Just then, the waiter came out with their food. They ate and talked for at least an hour, then the bill came. Beast Boy went to grab it, only for Wolf to pick it up right before he got it. Wolf said, "I'm paying."

The rest of them started to protest, saying it was too much, only to have Wolf say, "Trust me, I have more money than I need. It won't even make a dent."

Terra hesitantly asked, "How much do you have?"

Wolf said, "Currently, i'd say around 4 Billion."

Their jaws dropped. Beast Boy finally asked, "How'd you get that much?"

Wolf shrugged and said, "Part is from the stock market, part was liberated from terrorists, and we got to keep it, and part is from a lottery I won a while back."

Wolf paid the bill and said, "Alright, lets go home. It's getting late, and Raven I know you and Beast Boy have something to take care of."

They all burst out laughing, and walked to the car. Wolf drove back to the Titan Tower and they all walked into the ops room. Robin was sitting on the couch with Starfire, making out. They weren't gonna say anything, until Starfire started to take her shirt off. Wolf cleared his throat loudly, and they jumped up. Wolf smirked and said, "Hate to interrupt, but it was about to get awkward for all of us if I had let that continue."

They all started laughing as Robin and Starfire turned bright red. Shaking his head, Wolf said, "Well i'm heading to bed. We all know what Robin and Starfire are gonna do, and I believe Raven and Beast Boy have pressing business in one of their bedrooms, so i'll catch ya later."

Wolf walked into his bedroom and changed into black boxers and a black tank top and was about to get into bed when he heard a knock at his door. Smiling, Wolf opened the door to see Terra in a black bra and black panties, standing sheepishly in the doorway. Terra asked in a small voice, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Wolf smiled and said, "Of course, Terra."

Terra squeaked in excitement and climbed into bed with Wolf. Terra fell asleep wrapped in Wolf's embrace. Wolf fell asleep with Terra pressed up against him. Their last thoughts as they fell asleep were of each other.


	11. Chapter 10: It Begins Again Part 1

**Hey guys, long time no see! sorry about not uploading for the last month, but with me moving and enlisting in the US Army, i've been so busy that I haven't had a chance to upload. BTW i'm thinking of starting another story about Wolf's life before this story, and some of the black ops etc that he's been on. Let me know what you think. If I start that, I will still continue working on this story.**

 **-Sgt Wolf 1336**

 **Chapter 10: It Begins Again Part 1**

Wolf woke up around four in the morning, after enduring another nightmare. He looked over to see Terra fast asleep with a small smile on her face. Wolf looked at her for a long moment, then got up. Something in his subconscious was bothering him, but he couldn't quite pin down why. Wolf walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He saw what he saw everyday, a seventeen year old male with green eyes and blonde hair, with a scar running across his right eye. He flipped himself off in the mirror and walked back out of the bathroom.

Wolf knew that, as much fun as the last few weeks had been, he had to get to work. The lives of his friends in Titan Tower could be at risk if he didn't. Wolf suited up in his black bodysuit, then placed his armor on top of the suit. Testing to make sure all of his armor systems worked, Wolf sent a discreet message over the secure com channel, ordering his squad to regroup outside of Titan Tower. Wolf assembled his rifle, and quietly walked over to Terra and softly kissed her on the cheek, being careful not to wake her. He wrote a note and placed it where she would see it when she woke up.

Wolf stood in front of his squad, and said, "Alright, our original mission was a recon mission into the city, to evaluate whether or not the Teen Titans and Shadow Team were still alive and safe."

Wolf paused, then continued, "However, recently, as you remember, Titan Tower was attacked by an unknown force. Last night, Shadow Team went dark, and we have received orders to find and recover Shadow Team, as well as locate and eliminate this new threat to the Teen Titans."

Wolf stopped for a second, then said, "Alright, buckets off and thirty feet away, powered off."

Puzzled at Wolf's order, the Wolfpack took off their helmets, powered them off, and placed them thirty feet away, beyond the helmet's eavesdropping capabilities. Wolf said, "Alright, now that command can't hear us, I need to tell you guys something."

Pausing momentarily to gather his thoughts, Wolf said, "First off, you may be wondering why command would bother to send us out here for what seems like a mission for the National Guard. The enemies we faced were only the tip of the iceberg. We have essentially been sent on a suicide mission. They don't expect us to make it out alive, just buy time for them to plan out something more concrete."

Wolf waited as the squad let out shouts of outrage, then silenced them with a hand gesture, and said, "There's one more thing. After this mission, i'm done. I'm going rogue, because i'm done working for a unit that wastes lives like this."

The Wolfpack was shocked, and Jason spoke up, saying, "Why are you telling us this, Wolf? Where are you gonna go when you go rogue?"

Wolf smiled and said, "I'm gonna stay here, in Jump City, with Terra and the others. That way I can still keep them safe, and I might actually have a normal life for once. I'm telling you guys this because when command finds out, they will order you to kill me. It's up to you whether or not you decide to follow through with that order."

Wolf saw the looks of sadness and regret on their faces, and knew they had made their choice already. Wolf said, "Alright, power up your helmets and put 'em on, i'll brief you en route to Shadow Team's last known location."

As they touched down and jumped out of the stealth dropship, Wolf said over his tac-com, "Alright, Shadow Team is supposed to be nearby. Just in case, Wolfpack, activate cloaking devices." The Wolfpack turned on their cloaking devices, vanishing into thin air as the light bending material woven into the armor and bodysuits took effect. They slowly moved towards the safe house, with rifles up and sighted in. Checking to make sure his suppressor was attached securely to his rifle, Wolf said over his tac-com, "Alright, make sure your helmets are sealed. We don't need anyone hearing us talking." The Wolfpack double-checked their seals. Satisfied that their armor was sealed, Wolf said, "Alright, Shadow Team went dark in this building complex. We don't know what happened to them, but we know it wasn't a comm malfunction because they have other ways of communicating with us."

Wolf paused and aimed as a pedestrian, unaware that four commandos had him in their sights, slowly crossed in front of them, in no hurry. Wolf continued speaking, saying, "Don't forget, Shadow Team is the best of the best. I've worked with them before. They are extremely competent, so if something or someone took them down, we won't stand a chance against them. Do not get spotted."

Acknowledgement lights blinked green once as the Wolfpack moved into position. Wolf pulled out a thin flexible wire with a camera attached to it. He powered it on, and the feed from the camera appeared in the top right corner of his helmet's HUD. Wolf slid the wire under the door so they could see into the safe house. The camera displayed the first room of the safe house, which showed extensive damage to it.

Wolf frowned and retracted the wire. He stood up and turned to the squad. Wolf opened a secure comm and said, "Alright Wolfpack, since there is damage to the safe house, there is reason to suspect that Shadow Team is incapacitated so we are breaching through multiple entrances. Our fallback position is gonna be on the top of the construction site two klicks east from here."

Acknowledgement lights blinked green as the squad took up breaching positions around the building. Wolf counted down over the comm, "Three, two, one, breach!"

On breach the squad burst through the various windows and doors, while tossing flash-bangs into the rooms. The visors in the Wolfpack's helmets automatically darkened as the grenades went off. Two enemy contacts wearing identical uniforms to the ones who had assaulted the tower were standing in one of the rooms talking. Wolf shot both of them in the head. Wolf moved in, clearing all of the rooms and he was the first to come across Shadow Team.

Wolf said over the comm, "Fuck, regroup on me, I found Shadow Team." The Wolfpack finished clearing the building and then sprinted towards Wolf. Wolf took the pulse of Shadow Team and found a thready pulse on all four of the commandos. They needed medical attention soon or they would die. Wolf ordered the Wolfpack, "Alright, take them to the extraction zone. I'll cover you."

The Wolfpack picked up Shadow Team and moved towards the construction site. Halfway there, they came under fire from two streets as more of the same enemies closed in on the spec ops team. Wolf started laying down suppressing fire as he crouched down on one knee. The Wolfpack moved on top of the construction site's main building as Wolf stayed down below to cover them. The Wolfpack called in the dropship and after five minutes, the stealth dropship came and landed on top of the building. The Wolfpack placed the injured Shadow Team inside the dropship, then went to go back down to the bottom floor. They saw enemy soldiers pouring onto the roof, and took cover as gunfire flew overhead. Wondering where Wolf was, Jason glanced down to see Wolf fighting off a shadowy figure. Wolf got hit two times and went down. Jason yelled over the comm, "Fuck, Wolf's down!"

The Wolfpack turned and finished off the remaining enemies on the roof and went over to look down. They saw Wolf being carried away, unconscious. They started to head towards the stairwell, before being driven back towards the gunship by a large group of enemies. Jason and Spectre looked over the edge of the building one last time to see the shadowy figure look up at them, then walk away with the group carrying Wolf. Jason had never cried, but he felt tears running down his face as he was forced to leave his best friend behind. Whispering partially to himself, Jason said, "Sorry Wolf, I let you down."

The ride back to Titan Tower was deathly quiet as the Wolfpack sat there in shock. Finally Spectre said, "What are we gonna tell the Titans. Hell, what are we gonna tell Terra?"

Jason turned to Spectre and said, "You and I will tell Terra." Shuddering at what he had to say next, Jason paused, then said, "I'll take over command of the squad. We'll inform command to send a replacement." Spectre looked at him for a moment, then said, "That seems like we are leaving Wolf for dead."

Jason said, "If we are gonna get Wolf back, we have to be at full strength."

Spectre just sighed and after a moment said, "I just hope Wolf is alright."

Wolf woke up in a dark room with his helmet off and deactivated, laying on a table with his weapons and his emergency beacon. Wolf frowned at that. No one outside his unit knew where it was or what it looked like. Wolf looked up sharply as the metal door to his cell swung open and the shadowy figure from earlier walked in. Wolf glared at the figure as the figure stepped into the light. Wolf realized that the shadowy figure was a female, dressed in all black and wearing a mask. The female spoke after a minute, saying, "Hello Wolf, please make yourself comfortable." Laughing, the figure then said, "Well as comfortable as you can."

Wolf looked at the chains holding his arms against the wall and commented dryly, "I see you know how to make your guests feel comfortable. How the fuck do you know my name?"

The figure shook her head, amused and said, "I know a lot of things about you Wolf. I know what you regret most, and I know what keeps you awake at night."

Wolf frowned. The voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. The shadowy figure watched Wolf carefully, then laughed and took off her mask. Wolf choked as he looked at her face. It was impossible, there was no way, he had to be mistaken.

The Wolfpack got out of the dropship and walked into the elevator at Titan Tower. They took the elevator to the main ops room and stepped out. They noted all of the Teen Titans were awake and having breakfast. They all looked up at the three guys walking in. Wait, three? Terra looked up, smiling, and asked, "Where's Wolf?" Spectre and Jason took off their helmets and clipped it to their belts. When Terra saw their faces, her smile faltered, and she asked uncertainly, "Where's Wolf?" Spectre and Jason lowered their heads sadly and said, "Terra, we… we left him behind. He got overran, and we just left him there. He was captured." Jason and Spectre stood there, ashamed. Terra just sat there, tears rolling down her face.

Terra couldn't believe it. Wolf wasn't coming back. He wasn't gonna walk through the elevator doors with his adorable grin, asking why everyone looked so sad. He wasn't gonna stand in his doorway, staring at Terra with concern and sadness when she told him how scared she was. He wasn't gonna be laying there beside her, keeping her safe from the relentless nightmares that always seemed to go away when his arms were wrapped around her. She said his name once, utterly heartbroken. "Wolf."


	12. Chapter 11: It Begins Again Part 2

**Hey, just wanted to apologize for not uploading for awhile. My life has gotten extremely busy, and I am moving in two days, so that has its own problems. I've decided to make this a darker story from now on. Look up Light of Aidan Lament (ODST Version) on youtube for the music for the funeral. Normally, I don't listen to music like that, but it fits perfectly. I stayed up all night writing this, so enjoy. If ya want, leave a review. Completely up to you. Btw Happy New Years!**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Sgt Wolf 1336**

 **Chapter 11: It Begins Again Part 2**

A couple of months had passed since Wolf had gone missing. With no emergency beacon activated, and no sign of him, the Titans were forced to declare Wolf KIA. They held a small funeral for him, and erected a small plaque on the island, on which was written the words, "To Wolf, a Teen Titan, member of the Wolfpack, and a good friend. May he finally rest in peace." Terra just stood there, numbly, still unwilling to give him up for dead. Tears rolling down her face, she quickly turned away, not able to bear the sight of the funeral anymore.

She ran into the tower and up into her room, sobbing uncontrollably. Beast Boy watched Terra run off, then looked over at the rest of the Teen Titans. The Wolfpack was standing there, saluting the plaque solemnly. Robin was clenching and unclenching his fist, upset that he let his friend get captured. If only he had been there, maybe he could have stopped it from happening. Starfire was just staring at the plaque, her usually happy expression gone, replaced with a look of loss, sadness, and regret. Cyborg slowly saluted the plaque, then shook his head. He had liked Wolf, even if he didn't know him as well as the others did. Raven just stared into the distance, her expression unreadable. Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Wolf was gone. In the short time he had gotten to know him, Beast Boy had grown to like the young commando. Sure, he had somehow gotten Terra to fall head over heels in love with him in a matter of days, but he didn't hold that against him. He looked up at the sky and said softly, "I hope you find peace, Wolf. God knows you didn't have any on Earth."

Wolf convulsed in pain as his torturer jabbed a cattle prod directly into his side. He had been enduring nonstop torture for months on end, in which he had been slowly losing his grip on sanity, until his grip on reality hung by a very thin thread. That thread continued to fray, and the only thing keeping him alive was the thought of Terra. His captors knew that, however, and were using the very thing keeping him going against him. His eyes were almost swollen completely shut, and sweat dripped down the tattered remnants of his bodysuit. Blood dripped from numerous cuts all over his body onto the floor.

His captor stopped electrocuting Wolf, allowing him to slump over, and try to catch his breath. His breath came out ragged, and he spat out blood. The captor stood up, and said, "So, Wolf, I bet by now Terra's already forgotten about you. It certainly seems like it." Wolf looked up at her, and said nothing. His captor took off her mask and smiled, saying, "If you won't take my word for it, see for yourself."

Someone opened the door to the small room Wolf was in, and wheeled in a TV. His captor flipped on the screen, showing the inside of the Titan Tower. Wolf, against his better judgement, looked at the screen, heart breaking at what he saw. The screen showed Terra sleeping with Beast Boy, and by the sounds she was making, it seemed like she was enjoying every second of it.

His captor watched Wolf's face closely, seeing a momentary flash of emotion in what was before an emotionless face. It was so quick, that if she hadn't been looking for it, she wouldn't have seen it. She smiled and said, "We bugged the Titan Tower during the last battle. We didn't expect this little gem, but it would be rude to not show you." Wolf diverted his attention away from the TV screen, at his captor's face, and in a raspy voice that had gone hoarse from screaming, said, "Go. Fuck. Yourself. Ashleigh."

Ashleigh smiled, knowing how close she was to breaking him. She casually paced the room, saying, "What hurts the most, huh Wolf? The fact that in only two months, she went from madly in love with you, to forgetting all about you?"

Wolf winced as Ashleigh continued, saying, "What about the fact that not only did she forget about you, she's sleeping around with other guys."

Wolf felt his rage rising up, and knew that if he gave into his rage, they would have succeeded in their goal to break him. Ashleigh paused for a moment, then said, "How about the fact that not only is she sleeping with other guys, she went back to Beast Boy." She grinned and said, "And don't forget, by the looks of things, she's really enjoying herself. Guess I shouldn't play the part where Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all fuck her at once. Oops!" she said, putting her hand over her mouth like a schoolgirl, and said, "Gave away the secret."

Wolf snapped and lunged at Ashleigh, wrapping his hands around her throat, and squeezing with all of his might. She easily picked up the cattle prod and shocked him senseless. She turned to the person who had brought in the TV and said, "Alright, wheel the TV out." She turned to walk out, and right before the cell door closed, said, "Don't forget the fact that your ex-girlfriend, the one you thought was dead, turned out to not only be alive, but had directly caused the deaths of your last two squads."

The door slammed shut, and Wolf crawled over near the door and picked up the object Ashleigh had dropped. It was his emergency beacon. He crawled back into the corner and examined it, as best he could considering the cell was pitch black except for one small light in the opposite corner. He contemplated activating the beacon, then decided against it and hid it where no one would ever find it. He knew he had broke, and the thin thread holding his sanity finally snapped.

Terra was sobbing into her pillow, when she heard a knock on her door. She weakly said, "Come in." Beast Boy opened the door, a somber expression on his face. Terra looked up at him, surprised. Beast Boy smiled sadly and handed her a black necklace with a single black dog tag. Confused, Terra looked at Beast Boy, who explained, "Wolf told me if anything happened to him, to give you this." Terra took the black necklace gently, and looked at the dog tag. On one side, in silver it had his unit insignia, and on the other, engraved into it, was her name.

Beast Boy said, "He told me to tell you he carries a duplicate on him at all times. It was his good luck charm." Terra teared up and said, "Thank you Beast Boy." He nodded and said, "I miss him too" and walked out of the room before she had a chance to respond. A while later, Raven walked in, unsettled. Terra noticed this and said, "Whats up Raven."

Raven stood there for a few minutes, then said, "I can still sense Wolf is alive. I can still feel his emotions, and what he's feeling. I was able to look through his eyes for a few minutes." Terra looked up in hope, then saw Raven's face and nearly choked. Raven's expression wasn't one of hope, it was one of horror and despair.

Terra hesitated and asked, "What did you see?" Raven sighed and said, "He's being tortured, severely. Not only physically, but mentally, verbally, and emotionally. They've cut him all over his body, and he's being electrocuted, burned, as well as countless other things. They also played a doctored video of you having sex with Beast Boy. It drove him over the edge, Terra. He was able to gain access to his emergency beacon, but he just hid it. He didn't use it. I felt his last grip on sanity shatter. They broke him."

Terra felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Raven continued, and said, "I don't think he wants to be rescued. Not anymore, at least. I was able to activate the beacon, however, and I think we found him." Terra looked up and said, "Why are you telling me this, Raven?"

Raven paused and said, "I'm leaving the decision up to you. We can either launch a rescue mission to retrieve him, or we can leave him there." Terra looked at Raven like she was crazy and said, "Why would that even be a choice?" Raven sighed and said, "Think about it, Terra. He threw away his beacon. He saw the video, which he thinks is real. He lost his grip on sanity, and he's been severely tortured. I don't think he wants us to come for him."

Terra thought it over, than said, "No, i'm not leaving him there to die. I don't care what it takes, we need to rescue him."

Raven nodded and said, "I'll notify the teams." She turned and walked out. Terra looked at the dog tag that Wolf had instructed Beast Boy to give her, then put it on and walked out determined to get Wolf back. Raven had called everyone to the Ops room. After about ten minutes, they had gotten everyone together.

Raven briefed everyone on what she had experienced, sparing no detail. Then Robin stepped forward and said, "Alright, here's the plan. Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Spectre, you are to secure and hold an LZ and Extraction Point half a klick east of the site. Everyone else is with me. We are gonna go in and rescue Wolf." Everyone nodded and rushed to get ready.

Wolf looked up, exhausted, having gone through another day of torture, as Ashleigh opened the door to his cell She placed all of his gear on a table nearby, then said, "Just wanted to give you one last look at your equipment. You'll never see it again." She walked over to Wolf and chained him up against the wall, leaving him unable to move. She looked over his body, and said, "You know, Wolf, you've got a nice body considering we've been torturing you for so long."

She reached a hand down what was left of his pants and grabbed his groin and said, "Tomorrow, i'm gonna make you forget all about Teresa." Wolf looked up, and growled out, "Her name is Terra." Ashleigh smiled sadistically and said, "Right, whatever. Doesn't matter what her name is, you'll forget all about her once you're inside me." Wolf spat out blood off to the side, then said, "What makes you think I want to be inside you." Ashleigh, tired of playing with Wolf, pulled her hand out of his pants and said, "What makes you think you have a choice."

Wolf shook his head and said, "You know, you're a cold bitch, Ashleigh. I don't understand what I ever saw in you." Ashleigh sneered and said, "Whatever, asshole." She walked outside of the cell, slamming it shut, and a tear ran down her eye. She started to cry, hating herself for doing this to a guy she once loved. No, she thought angrily, wiping tears away from her face, it had to be done. She walked back towards her room, unsettled.

They stuck four hours later, in the dead of night. Armed with suppressed weapons, flashbangs, and grenades, the Wolfpack and the Teen Titans hit the site Wolf was being held with cold precision. Twenty minutes later, they had located the cell Wolf was being held, and still hadn't triggered the site's alarm. They easily opened the cell door, then stopped dead in their tracks in horror.

Wolf was loosely chained against the wall in a kneeling position. He slowly looked up and recognized who had come. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a gurgled cough, as blood trickled down from his mouth and cuts all over his body. He had numerous burn marks all over his body, some electrical in origin, and some were from cigarettes. His eyes were all but swollen shut, and his lips were cracked. His bodysuit hung in tatters on his body, and the room was extremely cold.

Wordlessly, the two Wolfpack members unchained him and gently picked him up, supporting him between the two of them. Robin grabbed Wolf's equipment, and Raven went to the secret hiding spot and retrieved the emergency beacon. They escorted him out of the site, eliminating anyone who got near. They made it to the LZ point, and waited for the dropship.

Terra was waiting anxiously for the strike team to get back to the LZ. After what felt like hours, but was more like thirty minutes, she saw the team emerge from the surrounding foliage, carrying Wolf. She winced, when she saw Wolf's body, then teared up. Wolf tried to speak, but all that came out was some blood and a raspy sound. He tried again, determined, and managed in a raspy voice to say, "Don't worry, its not as bad as it looks." He tried to smile, but grimaced as the movement put strain on his already injured skin.

In the back of his mind, Wolf was replaying the video he had seen over and over again. He didn't really think she would do that, did he? He mentally shook his head and thought, so what if she did. Its not the end of the world. Wolf told the Wolfpack members carrying him, "I can walk on my own, thanks." The Wolfpack commandos looked at each other, then nodded and let go of him and took one step back, ready to catch him if he fell. They wondered with increasing agitation what was taking the drop ship so long.

Finally, the stealth drop ship arrived, and its ramp lowered. Spectre took a covering position as the strike teams funneled into the drop ship. Wolf took about five steps on his own, then fell down. He tried to get up, but he didn't have the strength in him to do it. Spectre went to help him, but Terra and Beast Boy got there first. They picked him up between them and carried him onto the drop ship. Spectre was the last to get onboard, then the drop ship closed its ramp, and took off. It cloaked and raced at top speed to Titan Tower, which would take about an hour and a half to reach.

Under the drop ship's lights, Terra got a better look at Wolf, as did the rest of the team, and they all gasped. Wolf had at least three broken ribs, judging by his disfigured abdomen. He had multiple fractures on his limbs, some had bones sticking out of the skin. On closer inspection, he also had multiple needle scars, evidence that drugs had been used on him. That, coupled with all of the burns and the cuts, many of which had gotten infected, made it a miracle that Wolf was still alive, much less able to walk. What was less visible was the mental damage done to him by his captors. A glimpse into his eyes showed his own private Hell, a look no one had ever seen from him before. Most of them knew he had PTSD before, but no one had ever seen what the effects of a torture session as severe as Wolf's did to someone who already had PTSD.

As the drop ship finally landed, the team rushed Wolf into the infirmary, with Terra never leaving his side. She was determined to stay with him every step of the way, no matter what happened. After three long hours, with multiple surgeries, blood transfusions, and a lot of first aid, Wolf was finally stabilized, and was put into a medically induced sleep. Terra pulled up a chair, and fell asleep with her hand tightly gripping his.


End file.
